


Stories

by RiYuYami



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Chapter Five ending retcon, Dad!Henry, Gen, Son!Bendy, beast bendy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 34,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiYuYami/pseuds/RiYuYami
Summary: What do you do when you break the continuous cycle you've been stuck in and take home a giant beast version of your cartoon character? You raise him with your wife as if he was your own flesh and blood, of course.A collection of one-shots and drabbles of Henry and Linda taking care of Beast Bendy after escaping the studio and the time loops.





	1. Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> My good friend thedobermutt on tumblr drew up some dad!Henry with beast son!Bendy and has talked to me about it. So, of course, I had to write up some cute stuff cause this is me we're talking about and I'm a sucker for Henry being a good dad to Bendy.
> 
> Also, these are posted on my tumblr, trashboatprince.
> 
> Credit for the original au and designs of Henry and Linda goes to thedobermutt, I just own some of the ideas I write down for these characters. 
> 
> Title for the fanfic is the title of the 48th track of the official Bendy soundtrack and is the song that plays when Henry hears the last Joey tape while looking at all the cartoon screens. I felt it was fitting and it is a very lovely piece. 
> 
> On with the fic!

The loud crack of thunder alerted Henry and he opened his eyes. The glow-in-the-dark numbers of his alarm clock told him that it was a bit past four in the morning. There was a flash of light through the blinds of the window before another roar of thunder.

“That was a big one…” He heard the quiet, sleepy voice of Linda next to him.

“Yeah, hm, didn’t expect a storm.” Henry yawned, shifting to wrap an arm around her. There was a quiet pause as they heard hard rain hit the window, almost lulling them both back to sleep, until they heard a door down the hall open and the scampering of something big.

Then there was a thumping sound and something striking a wall. This was followed by a soft, pained whine.

“He sounds like an excited dog.” Linda softly laughed as Henry chuckled, sitting up to see the door open. The faint light of the hallway lamp, left on so no one would trip in the middle of the night, illuminated the hulking beast form of Bendy in the doorway.

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” The animator asked as Bendy carefully walked into the room. There was a few soft squeaks coming from the demon’s hand, which let Henry know that he brought his Bendy doll with him.

There was another flash of lightening and the crack of thunder was much louder than before. Guess the storm was getting closer. Bendy let out a loud, panicked whine as he ducked his head, covering it with his massive hands.

Linda sat up a bit better, looking at the cowering demon. “Oh dear, I think he’s scared of the storm.” This was probably something very new to him, seeing as he had lived deep in the studio, probably didn’t hear anything like this in there.

Henry sighed, giving Bendy a tired smile. “You wanna sleep in here with us, big guy?”

This got Bendy’s attention and he nodded, moving closer to the bed. He dropped his head on the edge of it, within reach of Henry’s hand. He sighed happily as he felt the familiar hand on his head, rubbing between his horns. Henry moved to lay back down, hearing the rain and the low rumbling of the storm. He closed his eyes, relaxing as he heard Bendy making happy sounds in his throat.

Maybe the storm was settling down, should let them all go back to sleep…

There was another loud boom of thunder and Bendy let out a scream, jumping onto the bed, and in turn, jumping on Henry. The old man wheezed, getting the air knocked out of him by the frightened demon, okay, he was… he was gonna have to not do that.

There was a bit of laughter from Linda as she sat up once more. “Are you alright, dear?”

“H-Having a little trouble breathing…” Henry huffed, trying to sit up, but Bendy moved to cling tightly to him. Reaching up, he patted the beast’s back. “It’s okay, it’s okay. I know it’s loud, but it won’t hurt you. You’re safe in here with us.”

He got a soft whimper from his creation in return, hearing another squeak from the toy as Bendy clutched it behind Henry’s back. “Linda, it’s Saturday, right?”

“Yes it is, why?”

“Do we have anything important to do?”

“Hmm… no, probably a quick trip to the store, but nothing else.”

“We can sleep in a bit later, but right now, let’s go get this guy a warm drink and let him stay up a bit. I don’t think we’re gonna get any sleep until the storm passes.”

Linda smiled and moved to get out of bed. “Sounds like a good idea, come on, Bendy, let’s get you some hot chocolate. That’ll help you forget the storm.”

Bendy perked up happily at the mentioning of a treat and he moved off the bed. He smiled brightly as her before moving out of the room. Linda moved to Henry’s side of the bed, helping him up. “You alright?”

“Gonna feel an ache in my chest for a bit, but I’ve had worse from him, haha.” Henry spoke as he got up from bed. “Let’s go get him his drink before he makes a mess in the kitchen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chores

Linda had the day off today, which was nice, she had been rather busy with work lately. Except her husband was out of the house for a few hours, oh well, it gave her time to get to the cleaning she’s put off for a few days now.

As she carried the dirty laundry hamper down the stairs, she found Bendy sitting in the living room, ‘watching’ the television. She still wasn’t sure how he saw anything with his face covered in thick ink, but he seemed to have some decent eye sight as he let out a gargled laugh at something he saw.

From what she knew, Bendy, when left alone, usually just watched the television. He was learning more of the outside world from it and he really seemed interested in modern day cartoons, though he did get excited when old ones came on.

“Having fun there, Bendy?” Linda smiled, walking past him. He turned, grinning at her, before tilting his head in question. He reached out a long arm, pointing at the laundry basket. “Oh? This? I’m just going to do the laundry. Do you want to help?”

Bendy moved to stand on his hands, the cartoons forgotten as he happily followed her into the laundry room. He sat on the floor, seeing her sort the clothes as she explained to him which piles had what colors.

“And once we have everything sorted out, we take a load and put it into the washer.” She said, pointing at the washing machine.

Bendy looked over at the piles and reached over, grabbing a pile of dark clothes with one hand and dropped them into the machine. He looked at her for approval and she nodded, making him smile brightly. To most people, it would be terrifying to see those teeth, but Linda’s known Bendy for a month now and has gotten use to him.

He was just like a little kid. Who happened to be an ink demon. Well, no one said all children were perfect angels, sometimes they’re little (big) demons. She explained to him how to put in the soap and let him carefully put it in.

“Good, now while that’s going, we can do the dusting and the windows. That is, if you still want to help.” Bendy nodded and followed her out. Once she got her cleaning stuff, she showed Bendy how to get the windows and how to dust. Linda had to admit, it was nice having a tall devil toon in the house, this way she could get the cobwebs and hard-to-reach places without getting the step ladder.

Bendy seemed rather happy to help her out, it was amazing that after everything Henry had told her about his adventures in the studio that the creature that chased him for days was actually like this.

Well, at long as he was being a good boy, she was fine.

With Bendy’s help, Linda was able to get much of the housework done, making her feel better about putting it off. “If you want, during the week when we’re not home, you can try to do this stuff yourself.” She told the demon in the kitchen as she started a pot of coffee for herself, along with a kettle of tea for Bendy.

Bendy made a questioning sound before he looked at her in surprise, then excitement, as if to ask ‘really?!’. 

Linda laughed a little at his reaction. “Yes, if you’re bored and don’t want to watch television. It helps me and Henry out a lot, and maybe he can show you how to do some stuff around here as well. We’re sure a big boy like you can help out with some big projects, like the stuff outside.”

The beast bounced up and down on his hands a little, his grin growing bigger. He scurried over to her and pulled her into a one-armed hug. Oh! Linda blinked, seems that he likes the idea of being helpful. From what Henry told her, he guessed that a lot of people in the studio didn’t want much to do with him.

So the idea that she and Henry would love for him to help them out must mean a whole lot, even if it’s just for some weekly chores. She smiled and patted his cheek. “Come on now, let’s have a little fun. I’ve got another task you can help me with.”

–

Henry opened the front door, smelling a sweet scent in the air, hearing what sounded like music from a radio coming from somewhere in the house. Bendy hadn’t come rushing over to greet him and he didn’t see Linda, so he guessed they had to be in the kitchen.

He approached the room, finding his wife and demon sitting at the breakfast table. There was a plate of cookies on the table, along with cups for them and one that looked to be for him. The radio was on in the kitchen, playing soft music, as Linda and Bendy seemed to be looking at a book. She was reading it to Bendy, who seemed completely interested in it.

Henry couldn’t help but to chuckle as he approached. “Having fun, you two?”

Bendy looked up and grinned before running around the table and pulling Henry into a tight hug. “Heh, missed you too, bud. What did you guys do today?”

“Well, Bendy helped me do chores around the house, which he really liked. Haha, wish our kids had been that excited to dust the shelves like he had been.” Linda smiled, getting up to give Henry a kiss once Bendy let go. “He even got to help me bake up some treats.”

“Seems like you two had a busy day.”

“That we did, and he’s looking forward to you showing him how to do yard work. I think he wants to use the mower.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Drive-In

When Henry told Bendy they were going to the movies that evening, he had no idea what to think. At first he was excited! A movie that wasn’t on the television? Amazing!

But then he remembered they were played on projectors, on the big screen, and it made him remember the studio. It reminded him too much of what he had done to the Projectionist over and over again, and the events of his throne room.

Henry seemed to pick up on his sudden change of mood and had quietly reminded him that they weren’t in the studio anymore, that they were okay and that he had completely forgiven Bendy. And besides, this was going to be a nice night for fun, plus, it got him out of the house and he’d get popcorn.

Bendy cheered up a little at this, but he was still worried. They’d be in public, right? It was… still hard to move about outside without someone freaking out and running from him. At least the neighbor’s kid liked him, she was his friend and liked to given him treats.

Linda and Henry both assured him that where they were going for the movie would be okay, that no one would panic about seeing him. This made the demon curious but he followed them out once they got themselves ready to go. He watched Henry set down a thick blanket onto the bed of his truck before having Bendy get in.

They were soon off, driving down the road as Bendy looked about. Oh, they weren’t hearing towards town! They were going somewhere else, hm, wasn’t the theater downtown? He perked up when he saw them come up to a large, fenced off area, but he could see a large screen at one end of the fenced area, a building was across from it, and what looked like a toll booth.

He lowered himself down as Henry drove up to the booth, paying for something before driving towards the open gates of the fence. As they drove in, Bendy noticed the big, glowing sign.

‘DRIVE-IN’ was bright red with a board under it, the words ‘NOW PLAYING: FRANKENSTEIN AT 7′ were displayed on it.

Henry pulled up in the back of the area, Bendy could see a few cars already there, and that Henry had parked in reverse, the bed of the truck facing the screen. Bendy happily looked at Henry and Linda as they got out and opened the truck bed’s door. “Well, Bendy, this is how we’re going to watch the movie tonight.” Linda smiled as she crawled in with him.

“See that box on the pole next to us?” She pointed to it and Bendy nodded. “That’s how we’ll hear the movie, but we’ll watch it on the screen. We’ll be by ourselves and no one will say anything about you.”

He smiled brightly, nodding, before watching Henry walk off towards the building near the entrance. He made a questioning sound and Linda explained that he was going to get snacks for them. Ten minutes later, Henry returned with a large tub of popcorn and a smaller one, plus three drinks. “Alright, the big one’s for you, Bendy. And I got you a drink, but don’t drink it all at once.”

Once the snacks were passed out, Henry got in and sat down next to Linda, pressed in the middle between her and Bendy. They quietly talked a little as the projector turned on, showing a cartoon of food characters happily singing about getting treats. Bendy curiously watched it until it turned into another short, a Mickey Mouse one.

He smiled more and watched, oh, it was a spooky one! Mickey had to go save Pluto from a mad scientist! His smile started to vanish as he watched the scientist explain what he was going to do to poor Pluto, turn him into an amalgamation of chaos. That reminded him too much of Boris, making him whine. He felt a hand on his arm and he looked at Henry, seeing the look on his creator’s face.

“Yeah, I know, it’s kinda like what she did. But don’t worry, this has a happy ending.” He smiled and Bendy nodded, returning to watching the screen. Henry was right, it did have a happy ending, and that made Bendy feel a bit better.

Once the cartoon ended, the movie began and Bendy watched with great interest. He was… somewhat familiar with the story of Frankenstein, about a man who created his own creature and brought it to life, only for the creation to kill him in the end. At least that’s what he knew from the book Linda had read to him.

He watched the movie as he worked on the popcorn, his attention on the screen rather than on his little family. Bendy didn’t like that the creature reminded him too much of himself when he first came to life, a simple, curious being, who was thought to be a mistake, a monster.

He didn’t want to watch this movie, it was making him more upset than the cartoon did! The creature was an innocent, everyone was making him seem like a real monster!

Henry heard growls and heavy breathing from Bendy as he looked up at the beast. Bendy was getting more and more upset as he watched the climax of the film and Henry reached up, petting the side of his face. Bendy tensed up before leaning his face against the hand, the growls stopping.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. Listen, this is just a version of the story, a lot of the times the monster lives in the end, just like he does in the book. It’s okay, he even has a lot of sequels and people love him.”

Bendy makes a questioning sound in his throat, as if to say ‘really?’. Henry nodded, smiling a little. “Yeah, he’s an icon! People think he’s a great character, they love a comeback where he’s the hero, and a lot of times he is nowadays. It’s okay, he’s like you. A guy who was seen as something he’s not, you and the creature aren’t monsters, you’re good guys.”

Henry looked at the inky face of his creation, before it was suddenly pressed against his own. He shuddered at the cold, wet feeling of ink as Bendy nuzzled him, hearing a tired-yet-happy growl from Bendy.

Linda smiled, leaning over to pat Bendy’s hand. “Henry’s right, dear, you’re a good guy, not a monster. And if anyone says otherwise, that’s because they haven’t really met you yet.”

Bendy looked over at her and moved to give her a head boop as well. She squeaked at the cold feeling, but laughed a little. “Okay, okay, that’s enough.”

He pulled back and looked at the screen, seeing the credits rolling. Oh, he missed the ending, well, he didn’t care. He liked the stuff where the creature was seen as good. Hopefully they can do this again, but next time, he’d want to see a comedy, not a horror movie that was a bit too close to reality for his tastes.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to look up the plot of the 1931 Frankenstein and I didn’t know the doctor’s name was Henry. I also didn’t realize that there are a lot of parallels with the creature and Bendy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Nightmare

Henry ran down the hall, gasping as his heart beat too hard in his chest, his legs burning. How long had he been running? How many hallways were in this place?! Shouldn’t he have ran into the toy storage by now, or at least have found a Little Miracle Station around here?!

The black on the lines were spreading more and more, and he could hear the growls and hisses of the demon that seemed to be getting closer to him with each corner that Henry turned.

Up ahead, Henry thanked his lucky stars at the sight of the station in a corner. He just needed to get to it, before Bendy got too c-

He was suddenly yanked back, before being slammed into a wall, his back hitting the surface. He wheezed hard, looking up at the eight foot demon that seemed to stare him down from under that curtain of ink.

He felt that icy cold breath against his heated skin from the run, it was jarring and unsettling as he looked at the face of his demonic creation. “B-Bendy… please, just let me go.”

Bendy’s grin shook violently in response.

“Bendy..! I didn’t want to cut up the cutouts! Alice made me-!” He gasped when Bendy put a hand on his throat, feeling the large hand squeezing it.

He stared in horror as Bendy’s form started to shift in front of him, going from the Ink Demon form to a face he knew much better, one that he was surprisingly more comfortable with.

He was face to face with the Beast form of Bendy, the one that he realized he took him with him and who he cares for as a son. But this wasn’t the one he brought home, this is the one that he had ran from over and over, who tried to kill him.

And now that Bendy has Henry where he wants him, with no film reel to fix this, he was going to do what he’s wanted for a long time…

“Bendy, no-!”

Henry jolted awake, suddenly looking up at the dark ceiling above his head. There was no cold hand around his throat, there was no Bendy in front of him, and he was no longer in the studio. He was in bed, Linda was peacefully sleeping next to him, and it was in the middle of the night.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as he carefully got up and out of bed. He didn’t think he was going to be sleeping any time soon…

Quietly, he stepped out of the room after putting on a bathrobe, heading down the hall. He stopped outside of a door, feeling uncomfortable. He knew that beyond this door was his demon, not the one that Joey made into a monster, but…

Shaking his head, he opened the door and peeked inside. He found Bendy sleeping on his mattress on the floor, under a blanket. He was curled up into a little ball, seeming to be sleeping soundly.

Walking up to the demon, Henry sat down on the floor and looked at Bendy in the dim light of the street lights outside the window. This form was not the Ink Demon’s, it was the Beast’s, but Henry had gotten use to this form, he had learned that though it was scary at times, Bendy was still the Li’l Devil Darlin’ Henry had created over thirty years ago.

He just happened to be huge and more demonic looking, but it’s hard to take that seriously when he was curled up around a plush toy of himself.

Smiling softly, Henry reached over, gently rubbing the other’s head. It was weird, Bendy looked like he would be very wet and slimy, but it was like touching Jello. Kind of cold and wet, but weirdly solid, it was interesting to say the least. Made Henry wonder if Ink Demon felt like that, or Bendy’s original form as well.

Bendy made a sound, a curious one, as he seemed to wake up. He tilted his head, rubbing his head against Henry’s hand, making a happy sigh. “Heh, sorry to wake you, Bendy. Just… had a weird dream.”

The other shifted and sat up, looking at him curiously. “I just had a nightmare from the studio.” Bendy frowned at hearing this.

“Don’t worry, it was just a nightmare, it’s okay.” Henry stated before he was suddenly pulled into a hug by the demonic toon. He tensed up, remembering the cold grip from the dream, but he remembered that this was a hug, this wasn’t meant to kill him. He relaxed as Bendy nuzzled him, a whine coming from him.

Reaching up, Henry patted his face, smiling. “I’m alright, and so are you. Well, I should head back to bed, let you get back to sleep.” He tried to move, but Bendy just held on a little tighter. “I’m guessing you want me to stay?”

There was a nod and Henry chuckled softly. “Okay, okay, I’ll stay. But just for tonight.”

Bendy seemed happy about this and laid back down, having Henry lay with him. Henry had a feeling that he wasn’t going to be able to get out of the other’s hold, looks like this is where he was going to be sleeping tonight.

–

Linda frowned, hearing Henry’s alarm go off, but he didn’t seem to be turning it off. She turned over to tell him to wake up, but found that he wasn’t there. “Henry?” She blinked, reaching over to turn off the alarm before getting out of bed.

She didn’t seem him anywhere, but found that Bendy’s door was open, and she made her way over. Peeking in, she smiled, seeing Henry sleeping on one of Bendy’s arms, the demon happily curled up against his father’s side.

Well… she’ll let them sleep another ten minutes, she didn’t want to disturb them just yet. Though she had to go find the camera, she had to take a picture of this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my own little headcanon that each cycle that Henry went through repeats itself, so the visit literally goes back to the beginning, Henry is stuck trying to reach August 31st, the only day that isn’t generated by the kitchen calendar and is the only day circled on the living room one. So him going home means he broke the cycle and left on August 31st.
> 
> Based on my friend thedobermutt's art, http://doberart.tumblr.com/post/179887048473/honey-im-homeand-i-brought-my-giant-demon-son

Linda was alerted to the sound of the front door opening as she was washing dishes in the kitchen. She froze up, trying to hear for anything. She heard a quiet, familiar voice whispering something but she couldn’t make it out.

That didn’t matter, she heard the voice of her husband!

But she also heard something else, a sound she wasn’t familiar with, and that had her worried. Quickly, she dried off her hands and grabbed a hold of the frying pan she had just finished cleaning.

She hadn’t expected Henry to be back tonight, he said he’d be gone for a bit to deal with whatever it was that Joey wanted to talk to him about. From past experiences with Joey’s meetings, she knew not to wait up.

But something had been bothering her about this trip the whole time. As if Henry was gone a lot longer than just a week and a half.

Linda stepped through the living room and into the foyer, where she found sight of her husband, looking exhausted and a little roughed up, but fine. “Henry?”

The man turned and smiled in relief, there was a look on his face, the tone of his voice as he said her name, that screamed ‘you have no idea how much I’ve missed you’. He rushed over and hugged onto her tightly, as if he was scared that if he let go, she’d vanish. “Linda, oh, I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, dear. You sound so upset, did something happen? Oh great, what did Joey do this time?” She frowned as she stepped back, before she noticed something standing at the door.

She hadn’t seen this strange sight when she was walking from the kitchen, there was a divider wall between the living room and the front entrance, and this… thing, it had been hidden just out of sight until Henry had pulled her in for a hug.

Behind her husband was a massive, hulking beast that reeked of ink.

Linda let out a yelp of fright before she held up the frying pan, her eyes narrowing. “Henry! Get away from that thing!” She swore that the creature’s expression, somehow, went from curiosity to shock and hurt.

Henry’s eyes widened and he stepped back, actually standing in front of the thing in their house! “Linda! Wait! Wait! I can explain!”

She just gripped the frying pan tighter, ready to swing. “I certainly hope so! You better tell me what that thing is, Henry!”

There was a quiet pause before Henry sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Put down the frying pan, Linda. Let me explain everything in the kitchen because… well… I’d like to eat something, haha, you have no idea how much I’ve missed your cooking after eating nothing but soup for weeks.”

“Weeks?” Linda blinked, lowering the pan. “You’ve been gone for ten days?”

“Ten?” He looked shocked before looking at the creature. “Hm, feels like longer, doesn’t it, pal?” The demonic being nodded in agreement.

Linda frowned and headed for the kitchen. “I can make you something to eat, but… uhh… does your… does it eat?”

“I’m not sure, I think he does. We can give him something and see if he likes it.”

“Alright.” Linda nodded, looking over her shoulder to see Henry following, the creature trailing behind as it seemed to study the living room in wonder. With a little shifting, it fit through the kitchen doorway and moved to sit on the floor, watching as Linda quietly prepared sandwiches.

She couldn’t help but to shiver as she felt it’s ‘eyes’ on her back. “Henry… do you mind explaining what’s going on?” She asked as she looked over at her husband, who was starting the coffee maker.

“Well, I guess I should address the demon in the room. Linda, this is Bendy. Bendy, this is Linda.”

This caught Linda by surprise. She looked over at the demon, who seemed to have picked up a little kitchen decoration, studying it as it carefully turned it about in his large hands.

How was… how was this Bendy? “Do you mean Bendy as in your character?”

“Yep.”

“But how is that possible? And why does it-he look like that?”

“Joey.” Henry frowned deeply. “Joey used a machine to make him and this form is… I’m not sure what to think of it, I call it his ‘beast’ form. He seems unable to get out of it, but it’s alright, at least he isn’t worse than this.”

Linda bit her lip as she set a plate down on the breakfast table before nervously grabbing the second one. “Uhh… Bendy?”

This caught Bendy’s attention and he looked up at her, tilting his head. She quickly set the plate on the table and pointed at it. “This is your meal. Do you mind eating it in the living room? I need to have a discussion with Henry.”

Bendy looked at the plate and she watched as he outstretched an arm, gently taking the plate between his fingers, pulling it close to himself. He looked over at Henry, as if asking a silent question.

“Hold on, follow me.” Henry smiled, motioning for Bendy to follow him to the other room. Linda quietly watched as Henry had Bendy sit on the floor before turning on the television. This seemed to get the other’s attention with interest. “You just sit here and watch this, if you need anything, just get me, okay?”

Once Bendy gave him a nod, Henry returned and sat at the table, taking his plate and digging into the sandwich as Linda moved to get their coffee ready. Once she had their cups, she sat down, able to look at her husband but also at the living room.

So far, the demon was just gently tearing off chunks of his food and dropping them into his mouth with some slight chewing. He seemed to like it just fine, guess he could eat. “Alright, dear, start explaining to me what the heck is going on.”

Henry finished his bite of food, took a drink of coffee, and started to tell his wife a tale that sounded to amazing to be real. Ink demons, evil angels, living cartoons and ink, and a machine that made it all possible. What was Linda suppose to make of this?

And it didn’t help that Henry explained the loops, the constant restarting of his adventures in the studio, of all the times he fell and was knocked out, of having to fight his dear friend Boris over and over and it hurting more and more each time.

She watched his hands shake, his voice tighten, his expression looking so tired as he told her of all the times he fought Bendy. Linda gently touched his hand, giving it a small squeeze as he told her about the viewing device, something he placed on the table.

Henry told her about his allies, about what happened to his co-workers, about Joey Drew himself.

In a quiet tone, he even told her how he has figured out how to ‘rewrite’ the script, to fix the cycles and to break free. He explained what he did to fix Bendy, to return him to the mindset he was meant to have, what he originally had, not this angry, hurt demon that had chased him around because Joey needed a villain that wasn’t himself.

“I wasn’t going to leave him there, Linda.” Henry whispered as he looked at the living room, seeing that Bendy had curled up on his side, looking to be asleep. “He has suffered just as much as I had, and for longer. He was scared and didn’t want me to leave, he had no one else, everyone fears and hates him. He may look like a monster, but I know my Bendy anywhere. He’s there, under all that ink. When I told him he’d be coming home with me, he hugged me and cried.”

Linda looked at the sleeping demon as well. “So… he’s not going to do anything to you? To us? He’s fixed?”

“He’s returning to his old mindset, but it’s a long journey, neither of us are going to get over what happened in the studio.”

She squeezed his hand a little tighter. “Take all the time you need, dear. And… and if you trust Bendy, I suppose I can as well. It’s going to be a big adjustment, having a demon in the house.”

Henry smiled as he, squeezing back. “I promise, he’ll be on his best behavior.”

Linda felt like this was going to be a lot to take in, heck, she was still getting over the idea that they had a living toon in the house, let alone the circumstance of his existence and what happened to her husband!

But she will adjust, and take care of him with Henry, it seems like the best idea.

And she can start by getting him a blanket and a pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by theories between me and my friends, and these amazing ideas from a video that was a collaboration between squigglydigg and superhorrorbros on youtube. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VenV5yp5HmM
> 
> This might become a mini set of stories, going through Bendy’s changes into Ink Demon.

He had only been born a week before, but Bendy had learned that people in this place, this studio, did not seem to care for him.

There was a man he remembered from his birth, a hard-eyed man who always seemed to be frowning, that would look at him with a stare that Bendy could only assume to be uncertainty. Thomas was his name, from what Bendy remembered, and the little devil did his best to stay out of his way.

There were others who walked the halls, he didn’t know their names, but they always moved out of his way when he walked through. Bendy would smile and wave at them, but they’d panic and run away, hiding in offices or looking away if they couldn’t escape.

This… this hurt a lot.

Why didn’t people like him? Why was everyone avoiding him? Bendy knew he looked cute and adorable, just like on the posters and cutouts, just like in the cartoons. So why run? Why fear him?

He had found a tape the other day, from Thomas, saying that Bendy’s creation was that of failure, that there was something unworldly about him.

Bendy didn’t find anything wrong with himself, there was nothing unusual about him. He even looked at himself in a mirror, he looked on-model.

Right?

Pouting, Bendy walked down the office halls in the lower levels, around where the administration was, and heard two people speaking up ahead. He recognized both voices, one was the janitor he heard often, and the other was the voice of the man that owned this place, one of his creators!

Joey Drew.

Bendy had yet to actually meet the man, and decided to take advantage of this. He happily ran down the hall and came to a stop, seeing the two men standing outside of an office with Joey’s name above the door.

“I’m just sayin’, Mr. Drew,” Wally huffed as he crossed his arms, “that we gotta do more fer these here pipes outside of tape! Conner’s gonna tan my hide if I don’t get some better stuff to patch ‘em up!”

“This sounds like a ‘you’ problem, Mr. Franks.” Joey rolled his eyes, moving to head back into his office when he noticed the other presence in the area. He looked at Bendy with wide eyes.

Bendy smiled, waving his hand at the human. “Hiya!” He greeted with one of the only words he knew how to speak, seems no one bothered to really give him the ability to speak, so he started to teach himself, manipulate himself to do so.

Joey stared at him, his hands stiff and shaking at his sides. “What… is that?”

Wally swallowed, his own eyes wide with panic as he rushed over to the demon. “Uh…! Uh, Mr. Drew! This guy here, this is what Conner was tellin’ ya about! Remember? He said that they tried makin’ a toon usin’ a reel, yeah? Well… here he is! Here’s Bendy!”

The little devil grinned brightly and did a little spin, holding up his arms as he presented himself. His smile dropped at the cold look from the creator.

“No, that’s not Bendy. I don’t know what that… _thing_  is.”

Thing…? Did Joey, a creator, call him a thing? But, but he wasn’t..! He was Bendy, the dancing demon! He was the star of the show!

“What do ya mean by that?” Wally asked. “He’s clearly Bendy.”

“It may be wearing his face, but there doesn’t seem to be anything about it that screams my creation.”

Bendy frowned deeply, looking at the ground. Joey was a creator, but he wasn’t Bendy’s true creator. Even the devil knew that himself, the one who made him was Henry. Oh, Bendy knew of this man as well, he knew that he was the one to design him, to animate his cartoons, until he just stopped coming to work.

“Do something about that, I don’t wanna see it walking about! Tom told me that he made a successful prototype, and this sure as hell doesn’t look like that to me!” Joey snapped at Wally. “Get it out of my sight, and tell the boys in GENT to try again! I’m sure they can do it, they’re smart.”

Wally sighed, giving a nod. “Come on, kid, let’s get ya outta here.” He moved to grab Bendy, but the demon screeched and shoved past them, going to the ink fountain by the office door.

He dove into the pool and vanished into the ink. He wanted to be alone, he didn’t want to be around anyone, especially not by Joey. He wasn’t a thing, he wasn’t an ‘it’, he was Bendy! He was perfect, as he should be!

He shoved himself out of the faucet of the Ink Machine, startling employees who were trying to clean up an ink spill. He caught the sight of Thomas, startling the man when he narrowed his eyes at him, before scaling the wall with ease, getting up to the banister of the landing.

A wicked smile came to his lips as he flipped a switch and ink started to spray from the machine, much to the human’s protest. If he wasn’t Bendy, they why did he pull a prank? Hm? Serves them right!

He ran down the halls and came to a stop near the animation department, at least the level one part for it. He peeked into the room, finding a few animators hard at work on an episode, before looking at the desk behind him.

This belonged to Henry, he knew that, this was where he was first created.

Quietly, Bendy climbed into the chair and sat himself down on it, looking at the drawings still left on the desk and walls. He looked like these sketches and finished drafts. Heck, he looked just like the cutout, so why didn’t anyone think he was Bendy?

He took a drawing from the wall, looking at it. It was a smiling drawing of himself, adjusting his signature bow tie, the signature of Henry Stein written near the bottom.

This was Bendy, this looked just like him, and the demon looked just like the drawing.

“Bendy…” He whispered to himself. “‘m Bendy…” His grip tightened as the paper started to become stained with ink, turning completely black, before being discarded on the floor, left with rejected images and sketches no one has bothered to clean up.

Left to be forgotten for not being perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Couple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day?
> 
> I was inspired, haha. Enjoy some fluff after that angst I've been writing lately!

Bendy had only been living in the Stein household for a week now, from what he’s guessed. He was still learning the concept of time in a place with actual windows and up-to-date calendars.

He rather liked it, it was a nice home and Henry was a great guy. Linda still seemed nervous around him, but she was trying, and that’s more than he can say about the majority of the studio’s staff. She was nice, and he could see that she and Henry were close.

Hmm, just how close were they?

Bendy wasn’t fully understanding of humans and the things they do, but watching television helped him learn more. He picked up on things as he watched human actors act out family lives and such, and sometimes cartoons showed things.

He was sitting in the living room, watching the show that was on with curiosity. There was a man and a woman on the screen, talking to one another as they sat at a table in a fancy place. They were holding hands and talking to one another before leaning in for a kiss.

Oh, they were a couple? Made him think of those shorts where he and Alice held hands and smooched, or like when he watched Mickey and Minnie Mouse do it.

Now that he thought about it… he’s seen Henry hold Linda’s hand a lot, especially when he had those moments were he was reminded of something from the studio. And he’s seen them kiss, a lot. They kiss when they say good bye in the morning, when they come home in the evening, and even when they cuddle on the couch.

Bendy thought a bit on this before grinning. Oooh! Of course, how could he be so silly! Henry and Linda were husband and wife! He never gave it any thought before, but he remembered Thomas and Allison being like Henry and Linda after then left for a week and came back, both wearing pretty rings on their fingers!

He continued to watch the show, smiling as he did, as he watched the couple interact with one another. They looked so happy and in love and it got Bendy thinking, maybe Henry and Linda would like that, to do this ‘date’ thing that the people on TV were doing.

Henry was, technically, gone for three years, so he deserved a night out with his wife! Well, Bendy was gonna make sure of that!

–

Henry was sitting at his desk in his home office, working on some cleaning up of a scene he was assigned. He rather liked working at home, helped him work better in peace. And after all that stuff at Joey Drew Studios, he really didn’t feel like animating in a studio for a bit.

He heard the door creek a bit and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Bendy poke him head in. “Oh, hey buddy, are you hungry?” He glanced at the clock. “Yep, lunch time, I think I can do for a break.”

Bendy quietly walked in and held out a sheet of paper to the animator. Blinking, Henry took it and looked at it. It was a drawing, done in ink. It seems that the beastly demon had the ability to draw, heh, that’s kinda cute.

The drawing itself seemed to be a drawing of two people, drawn as if done by a child. They were holding hands and there was an inky, black heart between them. A long finger gently tapped the paper and Henry looked up to see Bendy smiling at him.

“What’s this, Bendy?” He asked, and Bendy pointed at one of the drawings before pointing at Henry. He then pointed at the second one and then to a photo of Linda on the wall. “Oh, is that me and Linda?”

Bendy happily nodded, before handing Henry another drawing. The little drawings of him and his wife were now sitting at what he assumed to be a table. Again, another heart was between them. Henry looked at the drawings before putting two and two together. “Are you telling me to go on a date with me wife?”

The demon happily nodded. Henry couldn’t help but to laugh at this, setting the drawings down. “Well, it has been quite a while since I’ve romanced her, alright, I’ll see what I can do.” He reached out, rubbing Bendy’s head between his horns, hearing the ink toon make a happy growl.

–

Linda stepped into the house, about to say she was home, when she noticed Henry and Bendy. Henry was dressed in nice, casual clothing, his hair was even brushed a bit, while Bendy happily stood by him, was he wearing a bow tie?

“Hehe, okay, what’s going on, boys?” She asked, amused.

“Well, a little… ink bird told me that I should take you out tonight,” Henry started as he approached, taking her hand, “and I couldn’t have agreed more to that idea.”

Smiling, Linda looked over at Bendy, who was flashing a toothy grin. “Oh really? Well, that’s very sweet of you to do, Bendy.”

“I’ve already got reservations at our favorite place, set for seven. It’s been three years, I think we both need a nice evening out together.” He leaned in, giving her a kiss on the lips, which was returned without hesitation.

Bendy smiled more before slipping out of the area, deciding to let those two have a moment. He felt proud of himself, yes! Not only did Linda look happy about this, but he did something nice for Henry!

He believes that this calls for a good chance get into the cookie jar tonight. Well, once they leave, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Similar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by something I’ve read about Disney and Mickey being similar to one another.
> 
> So I decided to use that as an excuse to write another one-shot for dad!Henry and his ink demon son.

During one of Linda’s first visits to the studio to see her husband, she had met a man named Sammy Lawrence.

He had a pleasant conversation with her while she waited for Henry to finish a meeting with Joey, and he had informed her of something interesting:

“All artists, whether they create through music, art, writing, or whatever their fancy is, always put a bit of themselves into their work to make it theirs and to leave their influence on it.”

Linda had never gave much thought to it in the years after that, until recently, when she had observed the little things about her husband and their new demonic cartoon son.

In recent weeks, since Bendy has become his Toon appearance, no longer the Beast or Ink Demon forms, Linda has taken noticed to certain actions and quirks of his.

The little demon always stuck out his tongue when he was focused on something, just like what Henry did. Sure, a lot of people did that, but it always happened when he was drawing something, just like the artist in the house.

He also liked to whistle absentmindedly as he did something, which Linda would catch Henry doing a lot, like when he helped with chores, or was fixing up dinner.

Bendy always falls asleep on the left side of the bed, always on his side facing the right, just like Henry. He also would mumble in his sleep, just like, you guessed it, Henry.

It’s the little things, Linda noted, and she found it charming. She’d catch them enjoying the same sorts of food, and disliking the same, though Bendy liked bacon way more than Henry did. Which is funny, considering that Henry was a fan of the tasty treat himself.

They even made similar facial expressions as well! She’d catch them smiling the same, or scowling at something in a similar way. Heck, they both had a similar laugh, though Bendy’s was a bit higher pitched.

Both are ambitious and up for doing something, neither like to laze about, they both had an itching to do something around the house. Both also had terrible curiosity streaks to them and had the same opinion towards jump scares, both hating them.

They preferred comedy and action shows and films over drama and horror, and always read the funnies in the newspapers before looking over anything else. Though Bendy, in his case, liked to just see what new movies were coming out or what activities were happening in town when reading the paper.

Linda had seen some of these traits with Bendy when he was in his Beast form and Ink Demon one as well, though they were harder to spot.

She smiled a little as she watched the two of them in Henry’s work space. Henry was sitting at his desk, trying to work on a scene, a pen in his mouth as he was lost in thought. Bendy was laying on the floor near him, in a similar state of thought as he tried to figure out what to do with the drawing he was doing.

She almost laughed when she watched them both bite down too hard on their pens, realizing their mistake when they both tasted ink. “Uhg!” Henry exclaimed and pulled the pen away, reaching for his nearby water.

“Not again!” He said after taking a drink, looking at the pen. Bendy snickered as he sucked on his own pen, might as well drain it before it gets on the carpet.

“Don’t worry, I broke mine too.”

“At least you can stand drinking that stuff.”

“If ya give it a try, you might like it!”

“Bendy, I’m an artist, I’ve tried it more times than I’d like to admit. It’s never good.”

“Tastes good to me every time.”

Linda turned away, still smiling. They were too much alike, it was amazing how they never noticed. Guess Sammy was right, an artist does put themselves into their work, even if they never realize how much they put in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Shoulders

“I’m still not sure what you and Mary did to the fence, Bendy, but please try to be more careful about it next time.” Henry said as he worked on removing the broken part of the wooden fence that seemed to have a large hole in it. Bendy just made a sheepish laughing sound before he got distracted by something.

Neither the eight-foot demon or the little six-year old wanted to say what happened, so Henry just decided to drop it and get to work on the fence the next day. At least Mary’s dad, Morty, was okay with him doing this.

Speaking on him, he seemed to be entertaining the little girl and the toon to keep them from messing with any of the nails and wood that Henry had next to him, same with the paint.

Morty wanted to do the repairs himself, but Henry told him it was fine, just keep the two busy, so that’s what he was doing. He was showing them a few little card games to keep them occupied. Mary seemed bored, but Bendy was interested as he flipped a card, grinning when he saw that it was the one he needed to complete a pile.

They were playing some game where you had to make thirteen stacks of four cards in the shape of a clock face, with the last one in the middle, and then had to match cards up to the pile of the right number, leaving the kings in the middle. “Daddy, can we play a new game?” Mary asked when she picked up a card, putting it in the six pile.

“Hm, what kinda game do you want to play, dear?” Morty asked as he saw Bendy pick up a new card, happily clapping when he got another set made. It was so weird to see such an intimidating figure look like a happy kid like that.

“Horsey!” She grinned and scrambled over to him, trying to climb her father’s back. He laughed and helped her onto his shoulders.

“Alright, alright, we can play horsey.” He moved to get to his feet, not paying attention to Bendy, who sat and watched them with curiosity.

He watched his friend and Morty run about the yard, Mary happily laughing loudly as she held onto his head. Hm, this seemed rather familiar… oh! He remembered seeing something like this before, in a cartoon where his animated counterpart was riding Boris’ shoulders as they fled the Butcher Gang.

He looked behind himself to see that Henry was hammering the new planks to the rest of the fence and approached him, lightly tapping his shoulder. Henry paused and looked up. “Hey buddy, do you need something?”

Bendy pointed to the other two, who were still running about, getting Henry to look at them. “Oh, what about them?” Henry asked before seeing the way Bendy nervously, embarrassingly, smiled at himself, pointing at Henry’s shoulders before pointing at himself.

Henry looked at Bendy, unsure if this was a good idea, but the look on Bendy’s inky face made him give in. “Okay, we can give this a try. Just give me a second to prepare myse-!”

He yelped when Bendy suddenly got behind him, throwing a thin, icy cold leg around his neck, follow by the other. He was tense for a moment, before lurching forward, landing on his hands as he felt Bendy’s weight on his shoulders. How was such a thin guy so heavy?!

Bendy grinned, grabbing Henry’s head with his mismatched hands, making a happy sound. His smile changed to a curious frown when he noticed that Henry was having trouble.

“B-Buddy, this isn’t gonna work, I’m not all that young…” Bendy suddenly moved off of him, panicking as Henry let out a huff, sitting up to roll his shoulders. The demon whined loudly, looking so worried. “It’s okay! It’s okay! It was just sudden..!” Henry tried to reassure him.

Morty and Mary looked over, seeing Bendy moaning loudly like he was upset and worried while Henry tried to calm him down, flailing about. “I wonder what has those two so worked up.” Morty blinked while Mary shrugged, wanting to go back to playing.

Sadly for Bendy, he wouldn’t be able to play this little game with Henry until he was a tiny toon again. But at least he figured out he could carry Mary around on his own shoulders, so at least being a tall demon worked on that end.

Still, would have been fun to play along. Maybe next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I take idea suggestions, by the way.


	10. Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been working on the last few chapters for Ink Spots (I'm almost done with them!!!), but this idea came to me and I just had to write it up.

Bendy yawned loudly as he stretched out on the mattress on the floor, his long fingers brushing against the opposite wall, just barely. Hmm, he thought he had heard something and woke up, but it was probably just a cat or a raccoon that knocked over the garbage can.

That’s what Henry said happened the other night. He nuzzled his face into his pillow, trying to go back to sleep, but then he heard quiet talking. And it didn’t sound anything like Linda or Henry.

Sitting up, he moved toward his window. It was slightly cracked, to let in some cool, night air, and he quietly listened to the voice outside.

“-coulda woken up the whole neighborhood with those clumsy feet of yours, dumbass.” One voice hissed, sounding angry.

“Well sorry, but I wasn’t expecting that cat to come out of nowhere!”

“Just shut up, I’ve almost got the window open.”

Bendy growled lightly, was someone trying to break in? He had seen something like that on television, and he had seen people try to break into the studio when he use to walk around the first floor. He moved out of the room when he heard the sound of a window opening.

Quietly, he moved down the hall, which was impressive since… well… he was a giant demon. He got to the top of the stairs and listened carefully, hearing the two men shuffling about in the living room.

“Okay, what looks good to take?” The first one asked.

“That TV is pretty new, and pricey.”

“There’s also that radio over there, we’ll check out the other rooms later.”

“I saw a car, think they might be here?”

“Please, we’re armed, you think they’ll be a threat? They’re some old couple anyway.”

Bendy bared his teeth as he slipped down the stairs, so, these guys not only want to steal from his home, but they might attack Henry and Linda? He had promised himself to keep his demonic powers to a minimum, but tonight night be a good chance to bring it back.

He was sure Henry would understand.

Inky lines traveled down the walls and stairs, coatings surfaces with the moving, pulsing liquid. He could hear a startled reaction from the thieves and he grinned as he crept down the steps.

“W-what the hell is all this stuff?” One of them exclaimed.

“It smells like ink!”

Bendy turned and stepped into the living room, seeing two men dressed in black, their backs turned to him. This was like something from a show, making this hilarious to the giant demon, but it’ll be funnier when they finally notice the intimidating beast that blocked their exit.

He growled loudly and they quickly looked over their shoulders, both staring in horror at Bendy as he stepped into the living room. More ink covered the walls, he could practically hear their hearts beating loudly as he stepped towards them with large, clawed hands.

They screamed and tried to run, but Bendy was quicker as he reached out and slapped the men down to the ground with one hand. If he used his full strength, he would have sent them right through the wall with ease, like he had done to Henry through a metal wall in the studio. But he had to be careful, he didn’t want to upset his family by breaking anything.

There were loud, running footsteps from upstairs, coming down the steps. Henry came running in with an axe, Linda behind him. “W-what’s going on!?” Henry exclaimed, looking ready to fight as he clutched the axe, ready to swing.

He saw Bendy happily keeping the criminals pinned to the floor under one one of his hands, smiling brightly at his parental figures.

“Bendy… what happened? Why are the walls covered in… ink?” Linda asked, confused as she looked around the room.

“That’s his warning while he walks around a place.” Henry told her as he approached Bendy, looking at the two men. “What happened?”

Bendy happily growled at Henry before gesturing to the men who were still freaking out. He then pointed with his free hand to the television and radio, before pointing at them.

“Oh, you two thought you could rob from us?” Henry asked, putting the axe over his shoulder as he stared the strangers down.

“Y-yeah, but not anymore..! What the hell is that thing!?” One of them shouted as Linda moved to get to the kitchen to call the police.

“That ‘thing’ happens to be my son. And he’s a demon who protects this house.” Henry huffed before smiling at Bendy, patting his head. “Good boy, we’ll get you a good treat tomorrow for this, after we deal with these two.”

Bendy looked down at the men, seeing them nervously staring at him. He grinned wide, heh, seems he still enjoys making people nervous, at least in cases involving bad people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll try to do a holiday chapter, but I need ideas for it, so I'm open to suggestions.


	11. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten asked before if we’ll see Henry’s reaction to Beast Bendy becoming Ink Demon Bendy as he slowly turns back into his true, toon form, and after talking about it with thedobermutt, I decided to finally write it up.
> 
> The beginning is very much inspired by a fanfic written by ZanzaFlux on here called Fever (check out the series it’s in, they’re some of my favorite Bendy stories).
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry sniffed the air and winced, wow, that was a smell he had liked to forget. The strong scent of heated ink was an unpleasant experience to deal with in the studio the further down he want, especially when he was in Alice’s area.

Where was it coming from, was it from Bendy? Setting down his pen, he moved out of his office and stepped out to the living room. He found the inky beast laying on the ground, the smell was so much stronger in here, and Henry was shocked to actually see steam coming from Bendy.

Ink was dripping off of him and pooling under him on the floor as he let out soft, pained whines. “Bendy!” Henry rushed over, surprised by the amount of heat coming off of the demon’s body right now. He moved to touch him and winced, it felt like hot water, if it was a thick fluid.

The demon moved his head from the floor, tendrils of ink stuck to his face and the carpet as he tried to look at Henry. He let out another whine and shifted, trying to get up, but he gave up and just continued to lay there.

“Oh buddy, are you okay? Are you sick?” Henry asked. He had noticed that Bendy hadn’t eaten much this morning and barely drank his orange juice, he just sluggishly moved about before he sat in the living room to watch cartoons. That’s where Henry left the poor guy when he went into his work space.

“Hang on, Bendy, let me call up Linda to figure this out, okay? I don’t… really know what to do when a cartoon demon is sick, but we’ll figure it out, just stay here.” He got up and went to the kitchen to get to the phone.

Bendy just nodded and tried to look at the screen, but the images were blurry and everything sounded like there was a filter. Uhg, it was like watching a damaged film reel. He seemed to doze off for a bit, and when he woke up, he found himself in the bathroom.

He could hear the muffled voices of Henry and Linda as they seemed to be talking to him. He felt thin fingers gently petting his head between his horns before they were replaced by something cold. And it felt like heaven, he was so hot and he hated it! Bendy felt like he was near a furnace, which had happened before when he was just a little toon.

He had wandered around and got too close to it out of curiosity, Thomas found him passed out from the heat.

He whined loudly, wanting more of whatever the cold thing was on his head. “It’s alright, Bendy.” He heard Linda say as she got closer to him. “We got some ice for you, this should help cool you down.”

“I’m gonna try scrubbing the carpets again, the ink seemed to pull back with him when we got him upstairs.” Henry spoke up from somewhere, sounding a little more clearer to the giant demon.

“I’ll cover him with ice and let that help him. Bendy, I’m gonna put a few more ice packs on you, okay? You can go back to sleep, we’ll see how you’re doing when you wake up in a bit.” Linda placed another ice pack on Bendy and he sighed in content.

A little more sleep would be nice…

–

Bendy found that he was alone when he woke up, and he felt… different. He still felt warm, but not blistering hot like before. He also noticed that he had a terrible time seeing, everything was dark, he could barely make out shapes, it reminded him too much of… before.

Shifting, Bendy found that he could move his legs better than he had been in recent months. He also took notice that he felt smaller, but not too small, and that his hands were not large like before. Bendy also noticed that he could actually fit somewhat comfortably in the bath tub.

Oh dear, this can’t be good.

Carefully, he got himself out of the bathtub, wincing at the pain in his leg, a familiar ache he had grown use to for so many years.

Just as he thought, he seemed to have changed. Did that fever do this to him? Bendy needed to find Henry, he needed to show him what happened!

But being blind once more was a problem, it’s not like the house is full of cutouts and posters for him to see things with.

He better find Henry fast.

–

“Alright, Bendy, let’s see how you’re doing.” Henry stated as he walked to the bathroom, surprised to find the door open. Huh, he thought they closed it to give Bendy some peace and quite. It’s been over half an hour, neither of them had gone up to see him sine they were trying to figure out what else to do and to clean up the mess on the carpet.

He looked in the bathroom, not finding Bendy there at all. The bathtub still had the ice pack in it, all melted and a bit ink stained. Actually, he noticed that the bathtub was shockingly clean.

“Bendy?” Did he go to his room? Stepping back into the hall, Henry turned to go to Bendy’s room, only to freeze up on the spot at what was at the end of the hall.

There, standing in front of the door to Bendy’s room, was the Ink Demon, in all his demonic glory.

Henry’s hands shook, he could feel his heart beating too hard in his chest, as he looked at the smiling demon that had chased him for so long, down so many halls. He couldn’t move, he couldn’t move, he had to though, he had to find a Little Miracle Station, or a room to hide in…!

“Henry, how’s he do-what is that!?” Linda shouted from behind him, just as the Ink Demon took a step forward. Henry finally moved and grabbed her, moving right into their room where he slammed the door shut. He locked it and moved to grab the axe he now kept near his bed from three years of instinct.

“Henry, what is going on?” Linda asked, looking worried and frightened, nearly jumping out of her skin when she heard a loud moan as something banged on the door.

“I-It’s the… it’s the Ink Demon.” Henry spoke, clutching the axe tightly in his hand.

Linda blinked, where had she heard that before? Wait, isn’t that what Henry called Bendy when he was chasing him around the studio? “Is that Bendy? What happened to him?”

“No, that’s not…” Henry paused, taking in what she said. That was Bendy, outside the door. He knew that Bendy was the Ink Demon, he had seen him change into the Beast form so many times, he knew this was his little devil darling, right outside the door.

But he had never spent fun times with this version of Bendy, only the Beast one. This version had only chased him, killed him, tormented him with his inky trails and never-fading grin. Was… was this Bendy still his? Or was he trying to hurt him still?

He heard a loud, scared sound from the other side of the door before a large stain of ink coated it. Jumping back, he watched Bendy push his way through the ink before it faded behind him. He heard Linda gasp quietly behind him as Bendy seemed to look around.

He stopped when he turned his head right in Henry’s direction. He whined again as he reached out and dropped a gloved hand on Henry’s shoulder, making the man flinch, almost ready to swing his axe on pure instinct. Bendy pulled away, as if he had been burned.

“B-Bendy?” Henry stammered out, stepping towards him, still so nervous and scared. 

Bendy made a curious sound, he looked just as nervous and scared as Henry was. “Are you alright? What… what happened to you? Was this because of the fever?”

The demon shrugged, but gave a little nod away.

“When you’re sick you can change form?” Linda asked as he approached, gently removing the axe from her husband’s hand. Again, the question was answered with a shrug. “Well, this is going to be another adjustment we’ll just have to deal with.”

“I suppose so. Sorry for… reacting like that.” The animator frowned, feeling terrible about this. But what else could he do, he just reacted that way he had after so many loops. You’d think he’d have gotten use to it, but he never did, it always scared him no matter what.

Bendy made a small sound in his throat before he suddenly hugged Henry, making the man freeze up as the tall demon nuzzled him, as if to say he understood, that all was forgiven.

“Y-yeah, good boy.” Henry awkwardly patted his back, this was so weird, this was so unusual, any time Bendy grabbed him, he killed him before while looking like this. This was gonna be something that would take time to get use to, but he’ll do his best with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Christmas drabble for you guys! I have another one I'll try to post tomorrow or Christmas Eve.
> 
> On with the fic!

Christmas was not new to Bendy, he was aware of the holiday and the season. He had seen all sorts of things for it over the years in the studio when there were still people sane enough to celebrate the holiday season.

He remembered the few Christmas parties that were held there, where they got drunk and ate weird food that Bendy stole a lot of. He remembered a few employees telling him about something called ‘Yule’ and ‘Hanukkah’, that were interested and had more treats for him to eat.

Bendy remembered decorations and such, and being told about snow, but only by the employees that wanted to show and tell him these things. Since most of the studio didn’t like him, he simply asked those who didn’t mind him.

Like Allison, she was kind enough to explain all of this Christmas stuff to him, since the cartoons didn’t tell him much. They only made a few for this time of the year, and they were… simple, or more winter-based, like when he had made a snowman!

But then all the chaos in the studio started up and fun things like holidays stopped being a thing for him to enjoy from the sidelines.

Then Henry came into his life and took him home, where he was now watching the man bringing up boxes marked with X-MAS and CHRISTMAS on the sides from the basement. He tilted his head, curious of what things Henry had in those boxes.

He heard jingling sounds, smelled strange scents, and saw a lot of greens, reds, and golds as Henry and Linda started to open boxes once they got them into the living room. “Wanna help us unpack, Bendy?” Linda asked, pushing a box towards him.

Bendy nodded and carefully opened the boxes with his claws, looking inside to see lots of interesting things. He pulled out long strings of shiny stuff, that Henry explained to be garlands and tinsel. He found more under all that, lights! Lots and lots of colorful lights!

“Hm, Henry, I’m not seeing the box with the stockings and tree skirt.” Linda spoke as she looked at the different boxes. “Did we leave it downstairs?”

“Probably, I think I also left the box with the Christmas dishes down there too, might be behind the Halloween boxes. Stay here, I’ll get them.” Her husband stood up and made his way for the basement once more.

Linda turned, seeing Bendy pulling out strings of lights. She smiled, watching him looking excited, before an idea came to her. “Say, Bendy, wanna test to see if those lights still work?”

This got the demon’s attention and he happily nodded.

–

“I was right, they were behind the Halloween stuff.” Henry spoke up as he walked into the living room, holding two boxes in his arms. He stopped at the sight in front of him.

Sitting in the middle of the room was Bendy, a big smile on his face as he was covered in multi-colored outdoor Christmas lights, just as Linda plugged them in.

Linda stood up straight and smiled just as brightly as Bendy, who was way too happy about being covered in lights. “Look, Henry! They still work!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next part for the little Christmas drabbles!
> 
> On with the fic!

Bendy happily looked out the window, waiting impatiently for the guests to arrive.

Earlier in the week, Henry had informed Bendy that they would be having some people visit and stay for Christmas. The giant demon was curious about who it could be, was it Henry and Linda’s kids? They had come up during Thanksgiving and had finally gotten the chance to meet Bendy, even if they had reacted, well, like most people did.

Screams, fear, and demands to know who he was.

At this point, it was becoming more of an annoyance than a problem for him.

Henry had told him that his kids couldn’t visit, they were busy with their families for the holidays, but instead, it would be Thomas and Allison Conner.

Bendy knew who they were, of course, they were friends of Henry’s from his time in the studio! And they had escaped with him and his creator when they finally broke the time loops Joey had set up for them. He knew Henry was still in contact with them, calling them up to chat and check up on how they were doing, sometimes sending letters.

Last month, they had sent a photo of themselves back at their barn, it was a nice little bonus to the letter Allison had sent.

The demon had been excited to hear that they were coming and was waiting at the window to see them pull up. He occupied himself with looking at the yard, seeing all the snow that covered it, and where Henry was shoveling the sidewalk. There was a snowman out on the yard, something he and his father-figure had made yesterday, looked a lot like the one Bendy had made in his cartoons.

He made a happy trill when he saw an old, green truck pull up alongside the sidewalk and spotted the two figures inside. He couldn’t hear Henry, but he knew he was greeting the couple as they stepped out.

Tom and Allison looked just as they had in their photo and from when they returned to being human. It was still strange to him, since he was so use to seeing them as toons, and looking much younger as humans, but it was still them.

He watched as the small group came to the door and he ran towards it in just a few strides, stopping right in sight of them as they stepped in. “Heh, he’s been waiting all morning for you guys.” Henry chuckled as he stepped aside, working to remove his coat.

“Oh, has he now?” Allison asked, looking just as amused as she sounded. She removed her boots and approached Bendy, holding out a hand, which he happily bumped his head against. “Hi there, Henry’s told us you’ve been doing well in the outside world, is that true?”

Bendy nodded, making a happy gurgle in his throat as Thomas snorted, rolling his eyes. It was clear that the man was still weary of Bendy, and the beast didn’t blame him, he had been a threat to the once-wolf for a long time, three years, just like Henry.

“Ah, our guests are here.” Linda spoke up, catching the group’s attention. Bendy watched as Henry introduced his wife to the other couple and the four just started to talk up a storm to one another. Well, Allison, Henry, and Linda talked, Tom just grunted or mumbled out a reply.  
  
He wasn’t much of a talker from what Bendy knew of him, even back in the days when he had been a real, living toon and not a demonic being. The man spoke when he felt the need to, he didn’t have to contribute to the conversation if he didn’t want to. Made Bendy wonder if he was a silent Boris by his own choice and not because of the machine.

He followed them as the Steins gave the Conners a tour of their home, smiling brightly when Linda told them that Bendy had helped her decorate the house for Christmas. He was very proud of his work, especially what he did for the tree. Henry even let him put the star on top!

After all of that, he left the couples to chat and catch up more while he sat in the living room. Christmas was in three days and he was excited, he wondered what was going to happen, what he was going to get, and if this ‘Santa’ character was really going to break into the house and leave gifts.

–

Christmas Eve had finally arrived and the giant demon was over the moon about it. He had seen his family and their guests moving about the house, getting dinner ready for that night, and getting things prepared for the meal the next day. He had seen Linda and Allison wrapping some last-minute gifts for their husbands, even letting him attempt to wrap his own present for Henry that Linda had gotten for him.

He had went out into the snow, playing with his friend Mary for a bit, before she had to leave to go to her grandparents for Christmas.

Now he was putting away the last of the dishes from dinner, hearing Henry quietly talking to Allison out in the other room, something about going to church. Ah, that’s right, Henry had told him about a Christmas Eve mass at their local church they attended every year. They would have taken Bendy with them, but… well… he is a rather tall, massive demon that intimidated even the toughest men in town with just a simple baring of his teeth.

He could hear them talk about what to do with him, just leave him at home? Attempt to take him? Would he be okay just sitting in the truck? “No, it’s gonna be cold and snowy tonight.” Henry mumbled.

“You don’t want to leave him here alone?”

“I’d rather not, it’s his first Christmas Eve with us, and I’d like for him to have company.”

“Then let me stay with him.” Thomas spoke up, catching the attention of not only Henry and Allison, but Bendy as well.

“You want to stay with Bendy, Tom?” Allison asked. “I know you’re still… you know, about him.”

Tom huffed, crossing his arms, standing his ground on this. Allison looked at him before sighing loudly, laughing lightly. “It’s so hard to change your mind, Tom. Alright, I’ll go with Henry and Linda, but you behave yourself! No picking fights, got it?”

He nodded, giving her an ‘okay’ gesture with his hand. And within twenty minutes, Bendy found himself in the living room with Tom, the man quietly sitting on the couch. He was looking at the television, a Christmas movie was playing on it and Bendy tried to pay attention to that. He suddenly feel so nervous and uncomfortable, this reminded him too much of the times he was locked in Thomas’ office because of Joey.

Thomas wasn’t a threat, but he was very quiet and gave off this air of ‘buzz off’ constantly. Except when he was focused on Allison, that was a different story.

“So.” The sudden voice made Bendy visibly jump, and he heard what could have been a laugh from the mechanic. “Do you like being outside of the studio?”

Bendy nodded quietly.

“Same here, I hated it there. Even when I was working for Drew.” Tom replied as he sipped from the coffee cup he had. “There were a few things I liked about it though. Allison, that’s the best, I didn’t mind Franks too much. Sometimes trying out the games in Bendyland was interesting. And then there was you.”

This confused Bendy as he turned to look at the man. “You were this weird thing that we couldn’t explain that lived in the studio. You were quiet until you started to learn to speak, and all you did was your typical toon stuff. I don’t know, I didn’t watch much of the show, but I was well aware that you were a prankster.”

Bendy snickered at this and Thomas continued. “You weren’t as bad as Joey made you out to be, both during the studio’s run and during the loops. Oh, I hated you when I was a wolf, you tried to kill my wife and I, you killed Henry. You were a monster, and even after we escaped that hellhole, even after we saw you with Henry, I still saw you that way.”

He took a long drink, setting the cup aside to fully look at Bendy. “But just these past few days, seeing how you are all day, and hearing stories from Linda and Henry, it got me thinking that maybe it was just how Joey wrote you that made me see you as a monster.”

Carefully, Bendy leaned in closer, looking at the man who had once been a Boris. Was Tom admitting that he didn’t find Bendy to be all that bad?

“You’re like some weird kid, Bendy.” Thomas mumbled in that gruff voice of his. “Even looking like this, you’re still that little cartoon demon that ran around and lived in my office. Keep it up.” With that, he gave Bendy a pat on the head and returned to watching the Christmas movie that was playing.

Bendy sat there, completely stunned, but a big grin came to his face as he bumped his massive head against the startled man, nuzzling him, ignoring the complaints from the mechanic.

–

“We’re back.” Henry called out as he stepped into his house. He heard music playing, possibly from the radio, before he looking into the room. He almost laughed at the sight, but decided not to. He gestured for Allison and Linda to come over to see what he was looking at.

He found that the radio was on, playing Christmas music, while on the couch was a sleeping Thomas, with Bendy’s head on his lap. The demon was out like a light as well, he was even drooling a little on the other’s lap. Seems like they had fallen asleep while playing cards, from what he could tell by the playing cards that were on the floor.

“Aw, that’s so cute.” Allison whispered. “Looks like an old man and his dog, anyone got a camera? I want to frame this at home.”

“Hold on, I’ll get it.” Linda giggled, leaving to find the camera.

“I wonder what we missed tonight, looks like it was important.” Henry spoke as he looked at Bendy, seeing him shift, making a gurgling-purring noise in his throat.

“Bet they had a nice talk, Tom likes private conversations.” Allison whispered back. “Looks like he gave Bendy his Christmas gift early.”

“Looks like it, too bad we’re gonna have to embarrass him about it when he wakes up.”

“Oh yes, that’s a must.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy holidays!


	14. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A drabble from before Henry came back, during the time when Bendy still appeared as a toon rather than as the Ink Demon.
> 
> On with the fic!

The Ink Machine was Bendy’s home, even if he didn’t consider it that.

Where Bendy lived was deep within the larger Ink Machine, the one where the bigger projects took place. Originally, the little devil had been given the freedom to wander the halls in some of the higher levels, at least as far up as level K. Sometimes he was allowed to the music department, but he didn’t like it there. Sammy got weird around him, saying things under his breath and he looked like he was lost in his own head when he did that.

Rarely, if ever, did Bendy get to be on the first floor. In his few month of being alive, he easily got there, but then Joey would find ways to keep him away.

Was it because of Henry’s desk? Joey always got sour whenever he found out Bendy had been there. It was finding Bendy sleeping at the old, wooden desk that Joey had forced him to only go to the lower levels.

And even then that ended up becoming a limited event when things started get stranger in the studio.

Joey’s reason? To prevent a certain demon from getting into businesses he wasn’t suppose to get into.

When he was allowed to wander, he was always stuck with someone. When not? Well… he was stuck sitting in this large, circular room. He was left completely alone except for a simple projector and a screen. Joey had given him a film reel from the vault not too far from where he was, and it only had one episode on it.

Bendy was sick of it, always stuck watching the same episode over and over. It was the one he was made from,  _The Dance Demon._ This was the reel that made Bendy, but the director had told him ‘you just don’t seem to be following the film correctly, try to focus on it’.

A week has gone by, and Bendy has only learned from his focusing that he despised the film with his very being. He knew it completely by heart, but apparently, it wasn’t enough.

He’d need more reels to see what it was that he was missing.

Bendy wasn’t stupid, he knew what Joey and the others had said about him. That he looked the part, but he couldn’t act the part. And that infuriated Bendy to no end. He was Bendy the Dancing Demon, no matter what they said, and he would prove it to all those non-believers in this studio!

He stood up and stood over the grated vents in the floor, looking at the ink that flowed beneath him. He was learning to play around with the substance that brought him to life, and he started to become more of a liquid, slipping through the grates into the river.

It was easy to regain himself, he just focused on the ink that he knew made up his body, and once he did, he forced himself to push his way through the Dark Puddles he traveled. To his luck, he found himself where he needed to be, a leaky pipe in a very specific room, the film vault.

The toon splattered on the ground, spreading out before regaining his shape. He looked at all the reel tins, marked with what episodes they were. Norman was very specific about his growing collection of films, always keeping them in exact order of distribution.

Bendy hoped he didn’t mind that a few were taken.

He gathered up a few canisters, before setting them aside, near the exit door that led to another area of offices. Bendy would have to wait for someone to come through, but that was easy.

He carefully made himself a puddle, something people were overlooking during nowadays, and waited. It took almost half-an-hour before someone came in. It was Allison, he knew her, she was one of the nice ones, and she was with Jack, the man with the stylish hat.

“Which is the one he wanted?” Allison asked, looking at one of the films. “It had to be one of the ones from last month.”

“It’s the one you did at least eight takes for when it came to that one line, uhh… ‘Heaven’s to Bendy’, right?” Jack snorted.

“Oh, yes, here it is.” She reached up, taking a tin down from the shelf and turned, moving to leave through the doors with Jack. Bendy quickly rose from the ink, shoving the canisters he was ‘borrowing’ into his inky, dripping form, as he quickly followed them out, just making it in time before the doors slammed shut behind him.

The actor and lyricist didn’t even pay any attention to him as they walked off in one direction, he himself moving to get back to the Ink Machine.

No one was waiting for him or guarding it as he slithered about in this mass of ink he was currently appearing as. It was easier to hide like this, where he could just become a puddle in a second rather than having to wait to melt into one.

Traveling through the ink was easy, getting in was fine, the doors were opened, but getting into his room was troublesome. Once he was in, Bendy dropped the reels out of his body and formed himself into the devil darling. Happily, he picked up a reel and decided to play it.

He watched as his on-screen counterpart happily appeared to be baking a little cookie friend, only to watch Boris eat it. Oh, that’s… kind of sad. Okay, he put in a new one, this one had him being shrunk and put into a bottle by the Butcher Gang.

Another had him in Hell and being teased by the devil, another was him and Alice on a date, only for Charley to steal her away and he was left alone. Then he built a snowman, which ended up dying on him.

These cartoons were so… depressing. They were cute, but sad, he was always left crying or in a sticky situation that ended up poorly for him. Why did Joey make these cartoons? Was he meant to act like that, happy but then ultimately sad and hurt?

The Dancing Demon didn’t have that, it was him dancing and having a fun time! It ended on a funny note, his signature smile planted on his cute face! 

But these? All of these cartoons? He was… hurt, pushed around, left sad because someone did something like eat his food or kicked him around.

Was this the Bendy that Joey wanted?

Someone to be pushed around and just have to deal with everything thrown at him with a smile on his face?

Joey always did tell him to just keep smiling, never frown, be happy like the posters and cutouts, the toys and cartoons. Always be happy and smiling, always smiling even if you don’t feel it.

Bendy looked up at the screen, seeing the cartoon start over again, watching himself crying at the end as the screen went black. He tried to smile, to grin, forcing his mouth to stretch wide, but it hurt. It didn’t feel right, he didn’t want to look happy if he didn’t feel it.

But that’s what the real Bendy does, right? He’s sad, but then the cartoon ends with a big grin as the credits show. He smiles at the end, no matter what.

Then that means Bendy needs to do that as well, to smile as brightly as his counterpart does, even if he didn’t in the last scene.

Just keep smiling, Bendy, even if you don’t want to, even if you shouldn’t.

Always smile, no matter what.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was posted on discord for my friends as a little idea that came to me when we were discussing the loops.
> 
> I felt like it fit that one au I’ve been writing drabbles for, so here you go!
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry clutched the film reel tightly to his chest as he circled the last of the glass pillars, Bendy’s heavy stomping too close for comfort. He felt the gust of air over his head when Bendy swiped at him, before there was a loud shattering of glass, and everything went dark.

He stood in place, eyes shut tight as he braced himself for impact. But there was nothing, the room was deathly quiet as the lights returned and Henry was alone. There was no Bendy to be seen, not even on the screens. 

He was left completely alone with the reel and the message on the wall. “B-Bendy…?” He asked, trying to find any sign of him, but there was nothing. 

The former animator took this as his chance to leave to newly opened doors. Henry found that the throne room was abandoned, only the chair sat there. He carefully approached, holding the film out to the projector, the main one. “Let’s hope this solves everything." 

He put it in, before he was forcefully turned around, his eyes wide as he stared at Bendy. The giant beast of ink snarled, raising a hand to slaughter him, but a projector activated. Bendy made a questioning sound, turning around to look at it, shrinking at the sight of the words  _THE END_  on the screen.

Bendy tried to get to another part of the room, but more and more screens showed the same end title card and the demon, for the first time since Henry arrived, looking horrified. Henry stumbled and dropped into the chair, watching as Bendy panicked, clutching at his head. 

It was terrifying to watch as the monster of the studio, the one even Alice Angel feared, look so scared. He watched as the demon stumbled and dropped, his body painfully snapping and changing, shrinking in size. 

He morphed from the Beast to the Demon, before he grew smaller and smaller, into a more familiar form. 

There, in a puddle of ink, illuminated by all the projectors, was the Bendy Henry had known to be of his design. There was a scared, pained look on his face as he reached out towards Henry. 

"Creator…!” He screeched, before things went white and the next thing Henry knew… Wait, what happened? 

He found himself walking into the studio, but something… felt weird. Why did he feel like he made a huge mistake and had hurt someone he didn’t want to hurt. 

Huh, Henry figured he’d deal with that later, right now, he had to find what Joey asked him to find. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Spouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble that was originally written for my friends on discord, felt like showing you guys some cute content of Henry and Allison talking about their spouses.
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry sat quietly on his bed in the cell, he could hear his captors talking quietly to one another, or at least the angel, Alice, was talking.

“Be safe, okay?” He heard her say, before there was a quiet pause, and what sounded like a kiss. “I’ll see you in a few hours." 

There was another pause before he heard the door open then close. Getting up, Henry moved to the door of his cell, seeing Alice cleaning up the work bench, seems that Tom had been working on a little project there. 

"Good morning, Alice.” He greeted her, making her jump from the sudden voice. 

“Oh! Henry, g-good morning…!” She tried to smile, her cheeks flushed, but he had noticed they already were before he had spoken. Henry couldn’t help the small chuckle that came to him. 

“Sorry, should have given you a warning. I’m guessing Tom is going out to scavenge something?" 

"Yes, he seems to be on a mission to build something, I never know what he’s up to when he’s inspired.” Alice replied as she moved to grab a can of soup off a shelf. As much as he was getting tired of eating the stuff, the angel was at least good at making it taste like something other than watery bacon with pepper. 

“I see. Say, I don’t mean to be nosy, but I’ve noticed something about you two over the past few days.” He spoke, catching her attention. 

She looked at him with caution. “Such as…?”

“Well, it might just be me reading into it too much, but… are you two a couple?" 

Alice’s cheeks darkened and she looked away. "W-what makes you think we are?!" 

"You two remind me a lot of me and my wife when we were younger.” Henry smiled a bit, leaning on the wooden board in front of him. “The quiet whispers, hoping that someone would hear, the way you two look at each other. Don’t think I haven’t notice how you two fret over one another when one of you leaves. And, well, Tom reminds me a bit of myself when I was protective of Linda. Oh, I knew she could defend herself, but I still wanted to make sure nothing happened to her." 

 Alice looked over at him before moving to start preparing some soup for them. "Is Linda your wife? Is she…. here?" 

Henry frowned, shaking his head. "No, she’s at home. I’m happy she’s not here, I don’t want her getting hurt, but I miss her something greatly.” The angel was quiet for a moment. “I heard a tape you recorded. You spoke of Linda, and Tom thinks you’re putting on an act, but I believes that’s just him trying to deny that you’re not a threat. You sound so honest in your tape about your wife, I’m… I’m sorry that you’re here without her, and that you’re away from her." 

He sighed softly as he looked at the ring on his finger. "It’s alright, I’m planning on leaving when I can. Not sure when you two will let me go, but when you do, I’m going home to her. Heh, I miss her voice, her face, her sweet smile. I miss her home cooking and helping her with laundry, even if I hate doing it myself.” He looked over at Alice, seeing that she seemed interested in what he was saying. “So, are you two a couple?”

“Well…” Alice bit her lip. “We are, yes. It is a strange relationship, an Alice Angel with a Boris the Wolf. I know for a fact that they were never an item in the show we’re suppose to be from, but… there was something about him that called out to me. When I pulled him from the ink, I just felt like he meant something to me, even if I don’t remember who he or I were originally." 

She started to stir the pot of soup in front of her, looking at it. "I remember calling him Tom without thinking it, and he lit up like Times Square, it was the first time I saw him smile. Yes, he’s tough and harsh, hard for him to trust anyone in a place that’s built against us, but he is so sweet to me, so nice. He cares about me so much.” Alice paused. “I sometimes wonder if we were dating before the ink. I wonder who we were, all I know is that we were, are, happy to be with each other." 

A small smile came to her lips. "I wonder if we were husband and wife." 

Henry smiled a little himself. "Possibly, you two make for a cute couple." 

"Oh, you’re just saying that." 

"No, I mean it. I’m glad that you two have each other. Clearly you make one another happy, and you’d do anything for one another." 

"And you’re right about that." 

"I use to be the head animator and designer for the show, and I know Joey wanted Bendy and Alice to be an item, but I always liked Alice with Boris better." 

He heard her laughed at this as she turned to look at him. "Now I know you’re messing with me! No way you thought that." 

"I really did! I thought it was much more interesting than the idea of a devil and an angel together. Too cliche or something, but Joey liked that. So I kept my ideas on Alice and Boris to myself." 

Alice laughed again and came over to him with a bowl of soup and a spoon, setting them on the board. "Alright, whatever you say. Now eat your food, you need the energy, you could be able to see your wife today." 

"Heh, I’ll hold you to that, if not, you have to get me more paper, I’m starting to run out." 

"Don’t worry, you’ll never run out of paper in this place.” Henry nodded, taking the bowl and spoon, moving to sit on the floor with them. He heard Alice hum to herself as she went about cleaning up the kitchen area. He sighed and took a bite of his soup, maybe he would get out today? Well, he’d just have to see, at least he seems to be on better terms with Alice.

And he was right, Alice and Boris did make for a cute couple. Told you, Joey! Told you!  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last drabble of 2018.

Henry sat in the backyard on a blanket, Linda curled up against him and his arm wrapped around him. Bendy happily sat behind the couple, wrapped up in a thick quilt and the scarf Allison had made him for Christmas.

Speaking of Allison, she and Tom were still visiting until the second of January, and they were sitting on a different blanket, looking up at the clear sky, snuggled up for warmth.

“Just a few more minutes.” Henry commented as he looked at his watch, breaking the silence between the five.

“I can’t believe it’s almost the new year.” Tom mumbled, loud enough for them to hear. “It feels surreal.”

“What do you mean?” Linda asked as she sipped the hot coffee she had poured for herself from the Thermos that Bendy wasn’t sipping hot chocolate from.

Allison sighed softly. “We spent so long in the studio, repeating the same days over and over, trapped within a time bubble of sorts. To see the new year approaching in just a few minutes… you can’t blame us for being shocked about it. We kept thinking we’d never see 1964, forever stuck seeing just those few weeks of August 1963.”

Linda frowned as she moved closer to Henry. He looked down at her before looking up at Bendy, who seemed more focused on seeing the small scattering of fireworks that were set off early. It was surreal, and a bit jarring. He had been trapped in the studio for what could be over three years, repeating the same basic story, over and over, never getting use to anything he saw there.

He killed Boris more times than he ever wanted to, he tried so hard to save everyone, only to fail because the story wouldn’t allow for it. They he found the right loopholes to break the cycle, to save the Conners, Bendy, and himself, only to fine that it was just August 31st when he was freed.

Every evening he worried that he’d go to sleep and wake up to decaying walls and the scent of ink and death. But now he woke to a beautiful woman who loved him just as much as he loved her, and an demon toon who was just like his cartoon counterpart.

“I’m happy that this is our reality now, no longer trapped in Joey Drew Studios, stuck in a script that never truly favored any of us.” Henry spoke up. “And I’ll continued to be happy for what I have, to counter my blessings that I am no longer there, that I’m here with my family, and that you two are safe.”

“I hear that.” Tom snorted, giving a little salute. Allison nodded, doing the same as her husband. “Time to count down to the new year.”

The four humans began to count down, with Bendy attempting to do the same in his own way. As soon as they got to one, yelling ‘happy new year’ the fireworks started going off in a colorful show of explosions and lights.

Bendy watched in complete awe at all the colors and sounds, having never seen anything like this before. Henry chuckled softly, seeing the huge smile on the demon’s face as he watched in wonder and excitement. He glanced over at the other couple, seeing them kiss one another after speaking soft words only they were meant to hear.

The artist turned to Linda, seeing the soft smile on her own face, knowing that she was just as thankful as he was that they were sharing this moment. He leaned in, kissing her gently.

The new year just started, and Henry was happy to know that it wasn’t going to be the repeat of him in trouble, that he was going to enjoy what was coming for him in the future, the unknown, instead of fearing the predictable.

And he was going to share this new year with his wife and his new son. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!
> 
> Thanks for reading, see you in 2019.


	18. Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for another one-shot of Beast Bendy’s time in the studio as a little toon.
> 
> Dober, if you want me to change anything, let me know, I’m just going with my own headcanon on Bendy’s creation from the Ink Machine for this.
> 
> On with the fic!

Thomas Conner never expected that when he was hired by Joey Drew to work on installing things, that he’d eventually find himself involved in creating life through machinery and animation and not in the way it was done upstairs.

Months and thousands of dollars went into rebuilding the inside of the studio. Parts were left the same, but many others were completely rebuilt from scratch. Upstairs, in an area once used for offices, had been converted into a whole new room for a big project, the Ink Machine, designed by Wally Franks. However, the one that stood before Thomas now was the prototype, the one that he had designed with Joey and Wally, to show GENT what it was that they were investing in and having sponsorship with.

The machine was meant to produce more and more ink, enough for the animators to use for years to come without ever spending a dime to any ink-producing companies. It was obviously a huge expense to save a couple hundred bucks, that’s what Tom thought, until Joey began explaining more and more of what else it was going to do.

‘Bring life to the cartoons’, he had happily announced when the mechanic asked about any other purposes for the Ink Machine.

Don’t animators do that already? With all those drawings and music and stuff?

Nope, no, no, no! Joey had shook his head, getting too close to Thomas, as he loudly informed him that he was literally going to bring life to the cartoons.

Thomas left and came back a week later because the higher ups forced him to come back to the crazy man and his little studio.

If it wasn’t for the pretty girl who worked in the sound department, Thomas wouldn’t bother dealing with listening to Joey’s plans and ideas for using magic and shit to make cartoon characters into living beings. That lovely angel kept him from also strangling Drew.

Oh Allison, you are a saving grace…

The man stared at the machine in front of him. This wasn’t going to work, this was completely stupid and pointless. He looked over at Wally, who looked nervous as he fumbled with the controls of the machine. The studio’s man projectionist, Norman Polk, stood nearby, holding a tin with a cartoon reel inside of it.

“Where’s Drew?” Thomas asked, crossing his arms.

“He said he couldn’t come for the tests, remember? He has that week-long trip he’s on, so we’re just gonna have to do it all ourselves. Says he trusts us completely.” Wally grunted as he tried to turn a loose bolt on the machine, gotta make sure it doesn’t explode on them.

“I doubt it’s gonna work,” Norman sighed, drumming his fingers on the tin, “but if Mr. Drew thinks it’ll make any sort of progress… can’t help but to try it, ya know?”

Thomas scoffed, looking around the room. There had been ink-painted circles and symbols all over, including on the floor, under the nozzle of the machine. The air was freezing inside the room, and the lights were terribly dim, poor Wally had to hold a flashlight in his mouth as he worked.

The information that Joey had given them over the month since the machine’s completion was basically summed up as ‘put the reel into the machine, speak the incantation, and let the ink flow’.

Sounded simple enough, but this was nonsense. Whatever, as Wally puts it, Joey signs the checks, might as well do this to humor him. He glanced at the doorway, knowing that upstairs was the offering room, set up with what Joey claimed as ‘gifts to the gods’ for this project. Thomas was surprised that they weren’t using the big Ink Machine that Wally had designed, but then again, gotta try the prototype first. Plus, the new machine was still in construction, can’t use it if it wasn’t fully up to speed. 

The switch in the offering room, once the break room, had been flipped already, the pipes were flowing with ink and they were gonna back up and explode if Franks didn’t finish!

“Done!” Wally grinned, stepping back. “Now for da reel, Mista Polk!” He held out a hand and Norman rolled his eyes, giving it to Wally, telling the janitor to be careful.

From what Tom knew, the cartoon was the very first one that was distributed to the public, _The Dancing Demon_. He had only seen it once, when he got stuck watching it in the theater room with some of the other employees. It was simple, just that Bendy character, dancing to a song, before the tune changes and he just goes nuts with his dancing, only to get pulled off the stage by a cane.

Well, almost gets pulled off. His head is taken away, but his body remains and happily continues to dance.

It was dumb and silly, but people like it, and it’s the movie that Joey insisted be used. Though, there was a bitter tone to his voice when he said that it had to be that one, it had some guy name Henry involved with it. A bit of asking around and Tom found out that Henry was the original animator for the studio and co-founder, lucky bastard escaped this place when he had the chance.

He watched as Wally inserted the reel into the machine, looking at the giant ink tank with a nervous glance. “Here goes nothin’…” He threw the switch and the machine came to life.

It loudly banged around, nearly pulling the bolts that kept it down out of the floor. Ink splattered everywhere and the three men has to hold up their arms to keep the ink from getting on them.

“Time to recite that bullshit!” Thomas shouted over the loud noises.

The words Joey made them memorize was complete nonsense to the mechanic, but he figured it was probably Latin or Aramaic, at least from what Norman figured. It made no sense to him and he didn’t want to know what he was saying loudly over the sounds of the Ink Machine.

The markings around them started to glow faintly yellow, the color spreading out onto the walls and floor as they continued to speak. The machine stopped spraying ink as something seemed to be wedged in the faucet, trying to come out.

Whatever it was, it was trying to force itself out.

Running over, Thomas grabbed onto the wet, solid lump of ink without thinking. He pulled hard on it, hearing it come out with a cartoony-pop sound, ink spraying out once more as he landed on his back, a weight dropped on him hard and knocked the air outta of him.

He coughed and shoved whatever was on him off, hearing it splat next to him as the machine was shut off by Wally. “Conner! Are you alright?” Norman asked as he approached.

“Fine, uhg.” Thomas coughed, sitting up to rub at the ink on his face. He stopped when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, nearly jumping when the lump he had pulled out started to rise up.

The three men watched in horror as the object rose, it was rather tall, and ink was shifting about on it. A lump formed, almost like a head, where strange horn-like appendages grew from it. A blob of ink dropped from the ‘head’ and the three stared at the white, toothy smile that showed.

Tom was suddenly yanked back, pulled away from the smiling mass and the circle he had fallen in.

The mass wiggled and tried to move towards them, two bumps come from what could be its shoulders. They flailed, spraying bits of ink about, as it tried to follow them. Then it dropped forward, face-first into the floor.

“… Is it dead?” Wally whispered, gripping Thomas’ shoulders tightly.

A strange, high pitched squeal came from the thing, making them all shout in alarm. They watched as it curled in on itself as the circle started to glow brighter than before and Thomas was blinded for a moment.

The light faded, and the room was plunged in sudden darkness as the power went out throughout the studio. They were left alone in pitch blackness with a creature they created.

There was a clicking sound, and a light turned on, Norman had found the flashlight Wally had used. He pointed it at the blob, only for them to see that it was gone.

“Oh shit, oh shit…” Wally wheezed out.

“Where did dat thing go?” Norman moved the light about, trying to find it.

Thomas watched as the light’s beam moved about, before he spotted something. He stood up quickly, taking the flashlight from Norman, and pointed it at the Ink Machine. “Found it.”

There was a bit of solid black, and solid white, peeking out from behind the machine. What looked like fingers in white gloves gripped the side of the machine, and a black and white face that was way too familiar to the mechanic was looking at them in fear.

“Sweet mother o’ Mary, we made Bendy a livin’ toon.” Norman said from behind Thomas. “Dat crazy ol’ Mr. Drew was right.”  
  
“You gotta be kiddin’ me!” Wally exclaimed loudly, making Bendy hide from the shout. Thomas turned, glaring at the shorter man, before approaching the Ink Machine.

He knelt down, seeing that Bendy, if that was really him, had pressed himself against the wall, unsure of where to go or what to do.

It was amazing, he looked exactly like the cartoon character, just completely solid and alive. He looked so small and scared as he looked at Thomas with large, soulless, black eyes.

Soulless… that’s one way of putting this. There was something so strange about him, he looked just like the character, seemed to register fear and curiosity as he looked at the flashlight and at Thomas, but… he gave off an air that didn’t sit right with the man.

Then again, he was made through demonic magic, a cartoon, and ink, so there was obviously gonna be something so otherworldly of this guy.

With a heavy sigh, he held out a hand. “Come on, kid, let’s get ya outta here.”

Bendy looked at the offered hand before carefully touching it, just as the lights started to come back on. “Do we tell Joey about this?” Thomas heard Wally say as he picked up Bendy.

“Let’s see if the kid lives, who knows how stable he is with that prototype we designed. It was only meant for making ink, not creating life like this.”

“Joey’s still gonna wanna know.” Norman frowned.

“I’ll tell him when he gets back, I’ll even write down everything that happened, I’ve got this.” Thomas replied as he walked past, heading to get back upstairs and out of that room. He had taken noticed that when the lights turned on, the walls were stained a sepia tone of yellow, he hoped that it didn’t cause any problems, nor did he want to hear any complaints from Sammy if those stains got down to the music department on the floor below.

He’d deal with all of the clean up late, right now, he needed to deal with the little cartoon he had helped in creating.

He hoped this didn’t come back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the room where Henry collapsed at the end of chapter one.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	19. Allison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that last drabble was a little… hmm, so let’s do something a bit happier with Bendy during his time in the studio, this time with Allison.
> 
> On with the fic!

Allison hummed a little tune to herself as she made her way down to the administrations offices. She blushed a little as she passed by Thomas’ office, looking away as she went into the weird maze of hallways that Joey had set up.

She passed by Grant Cohen, who mumbled a greeting to her as he looked through a file. Allison frowned a little, that poor man looked like he needed twelve cups of coffee or a whole weekend of sleep.

She found Joey’s room, knocking on the door, hearing him call her in. “Sir, Sammy sent me down to let you know that we were able to get two episodes’ voice work done today.” She said as she stepped inside.

Joey looked up from the paper work in front of him, the smile on his face was genuine. “That’s amazing! You folks upstairs are so productive lately!”

Allison smiled a little, shrugging. “Well, Sammy’s been stubborn and wanting us to get through these so quickly, but they do sound excellent, we did a sound check and everything!”

“Great, just have the boys in the sound department sync it up with the animation, they’re already finished, so we’ll be able to have those episodes out by the end of the week.” Joey hummed, grinning as he looked at a piece of paper. “Anything else you needed, Ms. Pendle?”

“Um…” She rubbed at her arm, looking away. “Do you know how Susie is doing?”

Joey paused, sighing softly. “She’s doing fine, we found her a project to do, she’s still part of the Joey Drew team, don’t worry.”

“I know, it’s just… it’s been a few months now, and she’s so depressed.”

“I’m working on helping her, it was a bit of a problem that Sammy just dropped the bomb on her like that, but we’re working to make things better. Anything else, Ms. Pendle?”  
  
The voice actress shook her head, saying good bye as she made her exit. She closed the door behind her and sighed, shaking her head once more. A soft set of foot falls caught her attention and she looked up to see the little devil of the studio looked at her, surprised.

She knew of Bendy, had seen him running around in these floors, or sitting in Thomas’ office with a sketch pad. “Oh, hello, Bendy.” She smiled, giving a little wave.

He looked at her, giving a wave in return. “Hiya.” He replied, quietly approaching her. “Wanna play?”

“Play?” Allison blinked, well, she wasn’t working now. And she had planned on visiting the mechanic… but he was probably busy, so she could spare a few minutes playing with Bendy.

She smiled and moved to pick him up. “Would you like to go to the music department with me? I need to grab my coat and purse from there, but we can maybe play with an instrument or two? If Sammy’s not there, of course.”

Bendy’s face let up at this and he nodded. Allison laughed and started to walk, making her way to the upper levels.

She never understood why people didn’t like Bendy, he didn’t seem like a bad creature from the ink. Sure, he was strange, and probably shouldn’t even exist off the screen like this, but he was here, and he wasn’t a threat. It’s not like he’s a real demonic creature, right? Thomas had told her how he was created, but he never showed an evidence of being a demon, just acting like the little devil in the cartoons.

Sure, Allison had heard what people whispered, that he was weird, possible evil, evidence that Joey had lost his mind, but he was like a child in her eyes. A child with horns, but still.

Thomas kept him in his office when Bendy wasn’t wandering or away during his ‘lessons’ as Joey called them. Allison had seen that all he does in the office is draw or sleep. How was that scary or threatening? She didn’t understand, nor did she figure she ever would.

It took a bit, but she arrived to the music department with Bendy, who jumped out of her arms, happily running to the recording room. The little devil opened the door and went inside with Allison following behind.

She found him rushing over to the piano, opening the cover for the keys to begin playing a little tune. Oh, she knew this song! Lonely Angel, that’s the song she sang for her first episode as Alice Angel.

Laughing lightly, Allison cleared her throat and began to sing the song as Bendy smiled at her, playing the tune on the keys. For a little cartoon, he sure was good at playing the piano.

He started to whistle along with her singing as they moved into the next part of the song. Allison almost jumped when she heard the projector turning on, seeing footage of Alice and Bendy on the screen. She looked up at the projector booth as she continued to sing, seeing Norman looking down at her and Bendy, a grin on his old face.

She smiled back at him as Bendy turned, his grin growing bigger.

Allison soon finished the song just as Bendy finished and she laughed, hearing him let out his whistle-like laugh from the show. “You two havin’ fun down there, kids?” Norman asked, leaning on the ledge of the window.

“A little bit. What are you doing here still?”

“Cleanin’ up, heard you two singin’ and playin’ in here. Better enjoy it while ya can, I think Sammy is still in his office.”

Bendy pouted, he wasn’t the biggest fan of Sammy, the man was really weird lately and everyone knew this. Allison sighed, shaking her head. “I guess you’re right, well, I should be getting home anyway.”

She turned to Bendy, who was still pouting. She leaned down, rubbing a hand between his horns, seeing a small smile grow on his face. “Thank you for the song, my little devil. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Bendy watched as she grabbed her coat and purse from a chair in the room. She gave him a little wave as she left the recording room. He tilted his head and moved to puddle, he had somewhere he needed to go.

–

Allison was surprised to find something taped to the window of the recording booth the next morning. Sammy had grumbled, telling her that she had a ‘gift’ waiting for her, and she went to investigate.

Taped to the window as a drawing, done in ink. It appeared to be a picture of Alice Angel, except her hair was pulled up into a pony tail, and she was smiling brightly with a small Bendy drawn next to her.

There was a little written thank you at the top of the drawing, along with Bendy’s name as a signature.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. Really, how could anyone see him as a monster when he was nothing but sweet? People are so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	20. Cutout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saw an interesting screenshot from the game on twitter of a message I didn’t even know existed!
> 
> Well, I got inspired, and because Henry angst is some of my favorite to write, here’s a little somethin’-somethin’ for you guys wanting to see a bit more of Henry’s time in the loops for the dad!Henry au.
> 
> On with the fic!

Just one more cutout, and then he was done. Just one more and then he’d go through the motions, hide in the box or run up the stairs and down the hall, either choice was risky. Bendy would either completely miss him or he would spot him automatically, there was never a pattern to his movements, no time line had a similar set of paths Bendy took at any given time.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Henry slashed the head right off of the cutout, watching it go sailing through the air. It struck the giant Boris plush before dropping to the ground.

Alice’s voice rang from a speaker somewhere, her usual message about the cutouts getting Bendy’s attention was practically memorized by Henry. He didn’t stand around to listen to it, he ran up the stairs.

He ran right into Shawn’s workshop, hissing when he saw that the door was closed. Uhg, the angel must have done this! She’s done tricks like this in the past, usually ending with him being beaten to death by a Butcher Gang member or Bendy grabbing him.

Henry bite back a curse when he saw the inky lines starting to creep through the doorway to the workshop and he ducked behind the work bench. He could hear the heavy breathing of the Ink Demon as he came into the massive room beyond the work area.

There was a quiet pause, before Bendy made a curious sound, loud enough for Henry to catch.

He moved to look out, seeing Bendy making his way down the stairs. Where was he going? Was Henry going to have to wait for him to completely leave for Alice to open the door? Might as well see if he goes out of the room…

Quietly, Henry moved to look down the staircase, seeing Bendy reach the bottom, stopping at the Boris plush. He made a gurgling sound in his throat as he slowly reached down and picked up the head of his cutout.

Then Henry heard a sound he had never heard Bendy make before in all the time loops he could remember.

Bendy wailed.

A horrible, depressed sound came from the throat of the demon, though his smile never faltered, it just to seem stretch bigger as he held the cutout to his chest. Was Bendy crying? Henry had never seen Bendy cry before, this was… new.

There was a creak from under Henry’s foot and the room went deathly silent. Bendy turned his head quickly, a growl came from him as he started to move up the stairs.

Well, time to make a run for it.

Henry turned sharply and ran right into the workshop, the door was now opened, uhg, Alice had been messing with him! He ran through the doorway, into Alice’s room, and into the hall. He could hear Bendy chasing after him, sounding furious, and sounding way too close.

There was no chance of Henry being able to jump into a Little Miracle Station, he was going to have to slow down Bendy. He took the axe in his hand and threw it behind himself, watching as it smacked into Bendy’s chest, startling him but not injuring him.

Henry took this as his chance to run faster and moved into the toy storage room, going to the back to where he had found the last gear he had to grab for Alice. He was backed into a dead end and he prayed that Bendy wouldn’t find him in here, just think he ran to the elevator, to one of the stations beyond this room…

But luck was not on his side, and the plush angels that surrounded him were ignoring his desperate prayers.

Bendy slowly walked into the room, his inky lines covering the shelves, walls, and floors. Henry pressed himself against the wall, waiting for that horrible pain of death, of his return to the Dark Puddles, as the Ink Demon now blocked his only exit.

The giant, cartoony grin was shaking violently as ink poured from his face. Henry shut his eyes, bracing himself for his next trip into temporary death, only for something to hit his head.

Blinking, he looked down at his feet, seeing the cutout’s head once more. It was stained in splatters of watery ink, it also had a few dents in it. “What…?” He looked up at Bendy, who just stood there.

Then he covered his ears, the demon had started to wail again, and it was dreadful. It sent a cold feeling down Henry’s spine as he tried to block out the sound until the sound started to die and Bendy just let out a warning growl as he grabbed the cutout once more.

It was replaced by the axe Henry had thrown, dropped at the man’s feet with a loud clatter. Had Bendy been holding that the whole time? Suddenly, a decapitated Alice doll was tossed at his feet, giving off a small squeak when it landed. He looked up to see the demon, but he was gone, a black stain fading on the wall now.

Henry’s knees gave out and he dropped, staring at the space Bendy had been in just seconds ago. What… what was that? Why did Bendy react like that, why hadn’t he killed Henry? Why did he spare him?

Bendy wasn’t suppose to spare him until later, in Bendy Land, right? Why do it now? Why not kill him for destroying the cutouts?

Was Bendy aware that Henry hadn’t wanted to do that? Was he aware that this was the work of Alice and her tasks? It had been on Henry’s mind for a while, but was Bendy aware of the loops like Henry was at times? Did he know that Joey was doing all of this to them?

A part of Henry really hoped that Bendy was as clueless as the others in the studio, the idea of Bendy being fully aware, especially of The End… actually made the animator’s heart ache.

Reaching into his pocket, Henry looked at the pen, giving a small sigh as he stood up. He decided it was time to leave himself another message, maybe Bendy saw these things as well, who knows.

–

Henry toyed with the seeing device after he pocketed the second gear he had gotten. Maybe there was another message for him somewhere here, he was sure of it, he had a feeling.

He moved it over the walls, trying to find the glowing letters. Took only a moment, but he found it, and it made him frown as he read it.

_WE’RE ALL HIS PLAY THINGS_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm taking idea suggestions still, send any in and I'll see what I can come up with the prompts.


	21. Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, it’s been a while since I’ve written a drabble!
> 
> Well, he’s something cute with Beast Bendy making a friend, who I’ve mentioned before.
> 
> The whole bubble thing was totally inspired by the Happily Ever After au by a-rae-of-sunshine on tumblr (go check out this au! It’s good and punches you in the heart!)
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry had told Bendy that it might not be safe for him to go outside just yet, considering that no one in the neighborhood knew that the man had brought home a giant demonic toon after spending three years in the same ten-day-loop. Bendy understood why he had to stay inside, but outside was so interesting…!

Well… maybe he could just sit on the back patio, while Henry was working in his home studio, no one would care! Who was gonna see him, there weren’t any houses behind their own, he was fine!

As much as he wasn’t proud of being an ink demon, Bendy did like that he could shift through walls and such to get into different rooms. Helped a lot with getting through door frames. He stepped out of the house, moving to sit himself on the small patio. The backyard wasn’t the biggest, but it was simple, nice. There was a tall tree in one corner, a lovely little home garden that Linda had in the other.

He smiled, making a pleased gurgling sound in his throat as he looked around. Fresh air was a blessing, and so was the grass in front of him that he dropped on. A thick grunting sound came from him, basically his form of laughter, as he nuzzled his face against the grass, until he heard a small voice.

“You’re a big bunny!”

Bendy shot right up, his horns sticking right up in the air in alarm at the voice. To his right was the fence that divided the Stein yard with the neighbor’s. The white, picket fence seemed to be hiding something almost completely from him, but he could see a small head, covered in mess, dark brown hair, with big eyes staring at him just over the tips.

The demon tilted his head, making a confused sound, and the stranger seemed to do the same. With careful steps, he got close enough to see the child. It was a little girl in a bright, yellow dress and black shoes, holding a toy bunny in her hands.

She smiled up at him. “Are you a bunny?”

If Bendy has visible eyes, he’d be blinking them a few times like he would in a cartoon. He smiled a bit at her in return, shaking his head. He grunted, trying to tell her that he was actually a demon, but one, he couldn’t speak, and two, that might be a bad idea.

“My name’s Mary, what’s yours!” The girl, Mary, asked.

Bendy tried to see how he could tell her his name, but he didn’t have any paper to write on. He looked over at his house, at the wall closest to him. He grinned and approached it, touching it. Inky trailed traveled a bit, forming into letters for her to read.

Mary peeked over the fence, mumbling to herself as she tried to pronounce the word. “B-Ben… Bendy?” She asked and Bendy nodded happily, making her giggle.

“That’s a cute name! Golly, are you friends with Mr. Stein?”

Bendy nodded as he went back to her after he cleaned off the wall. “Oh yay! Mr and Mrs. Stein are really nice people! Say, do you wanna play with me? Daddy showed me a fun game to play!”

Before Bendy could give her a response, she ran off, setting her bunny toy at a plastic, child-size table with a tea set on it, and pointed to a strange thing in the yard. From what Bendy could guess, it seemed to be a personal, tiny swimming pool. It was plastic, green in color, and full of soapy water.

Mary grabbed a hula hoop near by, setting it into the water, before pulling it out. Bendy stared in amazement as she moved the hula hoop around in the air as she ran about, making large bubbled. He grinned, clapping at a giant bubble came close enough to him that he could see his reflection, only to shake his head when it popped in his face.

“Wanna try, Bendy?” Mary asked, holding up the toy. Bendy nodded, reaching out to take it, only for her to gasp as she looked at his large hand. “You got holes in your hand!”

The demon pulled his hand back, frowning as he looked at it. Did she not like that? Was… was his button holes a bad thing…? Oh no, he’s only known her for a few minutes and already he was scaring a possible friend! Just his luck… it’s the studio all over again…

“You can use your hand for bubbles!”

Okay, Bendy didn’t see that response coming.

He perked up, looking at his hand once more before reaching over the fence, putting it into the cold, soapy water. He removed it and swung it through the air, creating dozens of bubbles. Mary squealed in joy, asking him to do it again! Bendy let out a deep, rumbling laugh as he did it again and again!

–

Henry set down his pen, rubbing at his wrist for a moment before he looked at the clock in his work room. Huh, it’s lunch time. Best to go get something to eat for himself and for Bendy.

As he got up, he wondered in Bendy was still in the living room or if he had moved up to his room. No, Henry would have heard him stomping around if he had, so he was still downstairs most likely.

When he made his way down to the living room, Henry was surprised to not see Bendy. Then he noticed that the kitchen door to the backyard was opened and he tensed up, oh no!

Quickly, Henry stepped out into the backyard, seeing Bendy at the fence. He almost called out to the demon, but then he realized that he seemed to be… wearing a sun hat?

Bendy was indeed wearing a sun hat, and carefully sitting on a little, plastic chair, using one of his hands to make sure he didn’t put all his weight on it. In his other hand was a tiny tea cup that he dumped the contents of into his mouth.

“See, it’s good juice! I told ya apple was the best kind!” Came a happy voice from the other side of the fence.

Quietly, Henry approached, seeing that Mary was on the other side. She was also in a hat, and long, evening gloves that clearly didn’t fit her. She had her table pressed up to the fence, it had her tea set on it, and a plate of cookies. Sitting around in the other chairs she had were a toy bunny, and Bendy’s plush Bendy that Henry let him have.

Mary paused in refilling Bendy’s cup to see Henry and she grinned. “Mr. Stein! I love your friend! Bendy’s the best bunny in the world!”

Henry looked at Bendy, who shrugged, smiling sheepishly. The artist chuckled a little, crossing his arms. “Glad you’re enjoying Bendy, Mary. But he’s not a bunny.”

“He’s not?”

“No, he’s a cartoon! Brought to life! He’s Bendy the Dancing Demon!” He reached over and held up the Bendy toy. “See, I use to animate a cartoon series a long time ago that Bendy was the star of. I bet your mom and dad remember him if they’re old enough. But don’t let the demon thing scare you, Bendy’s a good boy, a bit of a trickster, but he’s got a heart of gold and a personality as bright as the sun.”

Mary giggled and nodded as Bendy looked bashful. “Bunny or demon, I like him! He’s my new friend! And he makes bubbles with his hands! And he likes cookies!”

Henry chuckled a little at this. “Oh, I know, and so does Mrs. Stein. Well, we gotta head inside for lunch. Thank you for playing with him, and being his friend, Mary. He’ll be back out tomorrow.”

Bendy perked up happily at this and pulled Henry into a tight hug, making the man grunt from the sudden action. Oh yay! He not only can go back out to play, but he has a friend to play with!

He should have snuck out of the house earlier!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is gonna have to have a talk with Mary’s parents to let them know that Bendy is no threat to their kid, but for right now… he’s not gonna ruin their joy.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	22. Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got another one-shot for you guys! Super slow day at work (got sent home early), spent the time during those few hours working on an idea I’ve had in mind for a while…
> 
> Toon Bendy going to school with his mom!
> 
> Inspired by another wonderful one-shot by zanzaflux, School Days, probably my favorite of the Slice of Life series. Go check out these one-shots and the others by this author, they’re such great stories!
> 
> On with the fic!

“Okay, thank you for telling me. Yes, I’ll pick up the lesson plan from the front office when I get there. Alright, thank you, have a safe trip.” Linda replied before she hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Henry asked as he worked at the stove, cooking dinner.

“It was Mrs. Margo, she needs someone to fill in for her on Monday, she’ll be out of town for something her husband is going to and she had to go with him.” Linda spoke as she moved back to the counter where she had been working on the salad for their spaghetti dinner.

Henry nodded as he worked on stirring the pasta. “Is it just the one day?”

“Monday, yes. She’ll met me know if I have to fill in for Tuesday.”

“What’s goin’ on on Monday?”

Linda and Henry looked over at the kitchen table, seeing Bendy getting himself up on his chair, looking interested in the conversation. He had only been a toon for a short time now, it was a little surprising to hear him speak so clearly now than just the grumbles and such from before.

“Well,” Linda began as she placed the salad bowl on the table, “I just got a call to substitute for the third grade class on Monday.”

If she didn’t know any better, Linda swore she saw stars in Bendy’s eyes. “Can I come with!?” He loudly asked, nearly bouncing out of his seat.

“Uh, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, bud.” Henry frowned as he moved to drain the pasta. “I know you’re now back to your original design, but some people are still…”

Bendy pouted and slumped in his seat. “B-But Henry, I’m great wit’ kids! An’ I promise I’ll be on mah best behavior! I won’t cause any problems! I just wanna see what dis school nonsense is all about! All mah friends tell me about it. An’ besides, I know what you do for a livin’ since you work from home, but not Linda!”

Henry looked over at his wife, well… it really is up to her.

Linda sighed softly, smiling at Bendy. “Okay, but just this once. And if anyone asks about this, tell them to speak with me. Also, you better promise to be on your best behavior, young man.”

Bendy’s face lit up like the Fourth of July as he made an X over his chest. “Cross mah heart!”

–

Bendy was practically gonna fly out of his car seat as he sat next to Linda, the grin on his face could rival the one he has in his beast form.

She smiled a little at him as she parked in the faculty parking lot of the school and Bendy shot right out the door the moment she shut off the car. He had gotten himself ready for today, even packing his own school lunch, a notebook and pen, and his Bendy plush into the little book bag he had for trips. He even put on a sweater for this so he looked nice.

“Hey, where’s all da kids?” He asked, looking around.

“Cause it’s early, Bendy.” Linda replied as she took his hands, walking towards the front doors with him. “See, I have to come in early to get the lesson plan and to get things ready. The kids come to school in about thirty minutes or so, but you can help me get things set up.”

“Okay!” He nodded, walking into the building with her. His eyes were wide as he took in the art mural on the wall, welcoming guests to the school. There were portraits of people Bendy never heard of that seemed to be of some importance to the school’s history along a wall of a hall that let to a room.

There was a woman at a desk with big glasses and a bright pink dress that matched her nails. She looked at Bendy, her eyes looked really big in those glasses, and she blinked at him like an owl. “Mrs. Stein?” She asked, looking up at Linda.

“I’m here for Mrs. Margo’s lesson plans.” Linda smiled, still holding Bendy’s hand. “And this is my son, Mrs. Fillmore. He came with me today, don’t worry, I’ll keep an eye on him.

Mrs. Fillmore looked at Bendy before giving Linda folder. She continued to watch the two as they left the office. Bendy made a face, great, not even three minutes in and already people were gawking. Should have seen that coming.

It didn’t take them long to get to a classroom and Linda entered it, letting Bendy go in first as she turned on the lights. Bendy’s smile was back on his face as he looked at all the interesting things on the walls, the desk all had names on them on bright pieces of paper that were taped to the top, and that he could see a playground from the big windows along another wall.

Linda had him sit at a desk with no name on it while she wrote things on the board. He happily spoke with his mother figure about what he saw in a cartoon the other day when he noticed kids in the playground. Linda saw a blur go from the desk to the window and she blinked, seeing that Bendy was pressed against the glass. “Can I go out an’ play?”

“At recess you can, but class starts in a few minutes.” She replied, watching him pout, before he grinned, waving at a few kids who spotted him and were waving back.

Just as she said, within five minutes, Bendy heard a bell ring loudly and the students all came rushing into the school. He quickly went to the open desk and waited patiently. The door opened and students entered, many of them quickly flocking to Bendy.

“Bendy!” A boy happily announced, giving him a tight hug.

“Hiya, Norman!” Bendy replied. “Guess what! Linda let me come to school wit’ her today!”

“That’s so cool!” Another kid spoke up. “Do ya get to stay with us all day then?”

“Yep! But only if I’m on mah best behavior cause then Henry’s gotta come get me.”

The kids happily chatted with him until Linda got their attention, telling them to take their seats. Bendy grinned as he saw that he sat next to his friend Norman from their neighborhood, giving him a thumbs up. This class had a lot of kids he recognized from the neighborhood and the parks he got to go to! A few faces were new, but the kids didn’t seem scared. In fact, they looked happy and in awe of him.

“Alright, student. I’m Mrs. Stein,” Linda started, “and your teacher wants you to continue what you were doing on Friday. So, let’s start off today with where you left off in your history lesson, take out your books and we’ll get back to that.”

Bendy watched the kids open the desks and pull out books. He looked into his own, not seeing anything but a chewed up pencil. He pouted, until Norman started pushing his desk over, letting the two share his book.

School was a lot more fun than Bendy ever could have imagined. TV made it seem bothering, and some of his friends complained, but Bendy was loving this! First they learned some history about America in the early 1800s, then they did math. Bendy did find that one a little boring, but he did learn a few things!

After math was science! Bendy LOVED this one because the kids showed him the bean plants they were growing and going to see if they could keep growing until the end of the school year. They even let him use an extra bean and planter they had, writing his name on it. Bendy also drew his face on it, which prompted a few other kids to do the same.

After those classes was lunch. Bendy was quite the popular toon at lunch, lots of children came up to him and asked him questions as he ate his sandwich. He was happy to answer questions, like where he came from and how he was alive. He kept the details vague, but he summed it up as ‘ink, a film reel, and a dream!’.

Then came recess, clearly Bendy’s favorite moment of the school day. He was all over the playground, playing with a whole bunch of his friends and new ones he made at lunch! He had seen Linda speak with a few teachers during lunch and recess about him, but no one had called anyone about him, or seemed alarmed. Phew!

Once those were done, it was back to class. English was kind of fun, Bendy got to work on his reading with his ‘classmates’, even though he made it probably more entertaining than what was required for reading out loud.

How was he suppose to know he wasn’t suppose to act like that when reading the Prince and Pauper? He’s a poor entertainer, he has to shine! Luckily, Linda let him do it, and the rest of the class tried to do dramatic readings like his as well, but it was hard when everyone was laughing.

The last class of the day seemed to be a free class. Norman explained that the last class was always different for each day. For Mondays, it was art. Since there was nothing in the lesson plan that was planned for this course, Linda let them draw whatever they wanted.

“Whatcha gonna draw, Bendy?” Lily, the girl who had been sitting in front of him, asked. 

“Hmm… I dunno! Sweet potato pie, there’s so many things I could draw!” Bendy shrugged.

“Draw a dragon!” Hugo grinned from his seat. “I’m drawin’ one, you can do one too!”

Harrison, the boy next to him, shook his head. “Don’t force him, I’m sure he’ll figure something out.”

“You’d think it would be easy for a cartoon to know what to draw.” Molly laughed.

“I know!” Bendy blinked, before chuckling. “I’ve got an idea! I’m gonna draw somethin’ for Linda an’ Henry.” He whispered this to the small group around him.

“That sounds cute.” Lily smiled. “What for?”

“I dunno, I guess for lettin’ me do this. I’ve had a heck of a swell day! It’s da least I can do!” Bendy grinned as he picked up his pen and got to work on the sheet of paper that had been passed out.

He had finished his drawing by the time that class was over and stuck around for a few minutes, chatting with his friends about how he’d see them when he got him. The kids departed and Bendy was left with Linda, who finished with cleaning up things around the teacher’s desk.

After they dropped off the lesson plan at the front off, Bendy happily walked with Linda to the car. He told her about what he did at lunch and recess and how he couldn’t wait to tell Henry about his day. When they got him, Bendy bolted inside of the house, loudly yelling Henry’s name in excitement.

Linda chuckled softly to herself before she noticed that Bendy had left his school bag, seeing that it was open. She saw the draw he had done for class and took it out, smiled at the art.

It was of her and Henry, in Bendy’s art style, with the little toon in the middle. In his handwriting, he had written ‘thank you, mom & dad’ at the top of the drawing.

She smiled more as she got out, going to put this on the fridge for Henry to see and for her to tease the little devil about when he saw what she had did with his thank you art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, cute, but I really like the idea of Bendy in school. (and if it was up to him, he’d be a student)
> 
> Also, I made a reference to an oc friend of Bendy’s from one of my own fanfics, and a few au name references in this too. :D
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	23. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Bendy!
> 
> Can't believe it's the second anniversary of my favorite game and baby boy Bendy's big day! :D I wrote something a bit depressing, but with a happy ending, last year, time to just write something cute! 
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry looked at the calendar as he stepped into the kitchen, yawning as he looked at it. He lifted the bottom page, changing the month from January to February. 

As he made his way to the coffee maker to get it started, his sleepy mind made him wonder what was happening this month. Hmm… Valentine’s Day was in fourteen days, but was there something before then?

There was stomping behind him and he turned, seeing Bendy come in, yawning loudly. Oh, isn’t the anniversary of the release of Bendy’s first distributed cartoon coming up? Henry nodded to himself, putting coffee grounds into the machine. Then he paused, eyes wide.

That’s right! Bendy’s anniversary was coming up! He looked over at the giant demon who pulled out the apple juice carton from the fridge to get a drink. Did Bendy even know that it was coming up? Technically it was his birthday, at least that’s what Henry use to joke around and say when the day would come up.

Bendy probably didn’t know, considering from what Henry’s seen, Joey probably did nothing to celebrate it. And it’s not like Bendy’s like his ‘rivals’, like Mickey Mouse and such, he doesn’t get a big celebration from people all over for his special day.

Well, Henry was gonna change that. Even if it wasn’t going to be anything huge, it would probably make the demonic toon very happy.

–

“Do you think we should invite people?” Linda asked as she folded towels, her husband changing the laundry for her. “I mean, he doesn’t know that many, but still.”

“It’s up to them if they want to come. It’s on the tenth, seems a little too soon for the Conner’s to come down, but Wally can probably come up.” Henry shrugged as he walked up to Linda. “Mary could probably spend some time playing with him while we get the party set up, so he’ll have fun with his little friend.”

“That sounds nice. Oh, what should we get him?”

Henry frowned as he thought. “Well… I’m not sure. Though I saw something the other day, you know the store with all the old stuff in it?” When Linda nodded, he continued. “Well, I saw something there that he might like. I’ll check out the store tomorrow, hopefully they’re still there. Hey, do you want to call the Conner’s to see if they can come? I’ll give Wally a call to see if he’ll visit.”

Linda smiled, giving a little nod. “Sure. I’ll need to make a run to the store soon, I’ve got a cake idea in mind for him. Might have to make two cakes, that’s a big mouth to feed. Literally.”

–

Bendy was curious as he watched his parental figures. They had been so secretive lately and he didn’t understand why. He made a small whine as he looked at the back door, sitting in the snow with Mary as she tried to work on the head of the snowman they were building.

“Do you wanna go inside?” The little girl asked, looking up at her friend. Bendy shrugged, but he kept looking at the door.

She wanted to say something so badly, Linda had told her yesterday to keep Bendy distracted for a while today so they could get the party set up and for the guests to arrive! But Bendy seemed to have figured out that something was going on.

Mary decided to distract him by hitting him with a snowball. Well, this kept Bendy occupied for a few minutes or so as he chased her about the yard, trying to drop loose snow on her as she laughed and threw snowballs at him.

The back door opened and Henry peeked out. “Bendy, it’s time to come in.”

The giant toon stopped, shaking the snow off of himself as he ran to the porch, missing the thumbs up that Mary gave Henry. The artist stepped aside, letting Bendy into the house, following him inside with the little girl.

Bendy looked around, making a curious sound. He could smell something delicious, like… chocolate and bacon. He also noted that he could hear whispering from the living room. He grinned in delight as several familiar faces came into view from the other room.

“Happy birthday, Bendy!” Three of the four people shouted, the other was more of a mumbled greeting.

The demon smiled until he realized that they said birthday. Birthday? He looked at Henry for answered. The man smiled, patting the demon’s arm. “Today’s the anniversary of when your very first distributed cartoon premiered. I’ve considered it your birthday for a long time now, and we felt like we should celebrate it with you.”

Bendy looked at Linday, Wally, Allison, Tom, Mary, and then Henry before his smile grew and he pulled the man into a tight hug. He grumbled what sounded like a thank you as he nuzzled Henry’s head. “Hahaha, you’re welcome, big guy. Now, let’s go to the living room, we’ve for your cake and presents there.”

“Yeah!” Wally grinned. “Come on, Bendy! I wanna get into those cakes we’ve got for ya!”

Stepping into the living room, Bendy found a small pile of presents by the couch, along with two cakes on the coffee table. On the wall above the couch was a banner that read ‘happy birthday’. Bendy sat himself on the ground, making a curious sound when he was handed something by Thomas. It was a paper crown, bright yellow in cover. He looked at the mechanic who grunted, moving to sit on the couch.

Bendy made a gurgling, laughing sound as he put it on his head, around one of his horns, as he looked at the cakes. One was simple, covered in chocolate frosting, the other was decorated though. It was clearly shaped like his cartoon form’s head, with the face, There was a candle in it that Allison lit. “Make a wish and blow out the candle, Bendy.” She smiled as she stood up straight.

Oh? What should he wish for? There were so many things he’d love to wish for, but… as corny as it sounds, he’s content with what he has now, with his life. Though he would like some bacon right now, he could smell it… He blew at the candle, blowing it out.

“Yay!” Mary happily clapped, looking up at her friend. “Now remember, you can’t tell anyone what ya wished for! It’s your secret!” She winked.

The demon nodded as he watched Linda cutting into the plain cake. “The one with the candle is for you, Bendy.” She said. “There’s a special surprise in it for you.”

Bendy tilted his head a bit as he picked carefully picked up the cake from the plate, biting into it. Bacon! It had a layer of crumbled bacon in the middle, this was amazing! He got his wish! He growled happily as he worked on eating the treat while Linda passed out cake slices to the others.

Once the cakes were eaten, and Bendy’s hands were cleaned up, it was time for presents. Allison and Tom had gotten Bendy some coloring and story books for some of his favorite cartoon characters, Mary had drawn him a cute drawing of Bendy. Wally had gotten Bendy some board games and a promise to take him to Coney Island when he can come to visit.

Linda had gotten him two sketch books and a notepad for drawing and writing. And Henry’s gift was the last one that Bendy opened. Carefully using his claws, Bendy tore the paper from around the small package before opening the box. He stared silently at the two items that looked up at him before he gently removed them.

One was an Alice Angel plush, the other a Boris the Wolf one. They were just like his Bendy one up on his bed, black and white, soft fabric, a little wore and faded with age… He gently squeezed the middles, hearing two squeaks.

“No way.” Wally spoke up as he looked at the toys.

“Henry, are those real? F-From the studio?” Allison asked as she looked at the animator.

“I saw these a while back,” Henry started, “at the antique store. They’re the real deal, Shawn’s work. They’re just like the Bendy plush toy he gave me when I still worked at the studio. I was shocked to find them, the guy I spoke to was surprised to find out that I created the characters, heh, gave me a good deal on them.”

Tom nodded. “Gotta use that advantage while ya still can. Not many people remember the show nowadays.”

“Yeah.” Henry looked at Bendy, who was still silently looking at the toys. “Bendy? You okay?”

Bendy lifted his head, his face was more damp than usual, oh, he was crying. Before Henry could say anything, he was swept up into another hug as Bendy nuzzled him, growling out his name as he tried to say thank you once more. 

“H-heh, you’re welcome, bud.” Henry patted the crying demon’s back before smiling, returning the hug. “Happy birthday, Bendy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	24. Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve written some cute stuff recently for the beast son Bendy au, time for some angst.
> 
> On with the fic!

Thomas wondered if he was the only one in the studio at this time, or at least in the administrations area. He had been working late on paper work, crunching the numbers of how much the ink output and pipe repairs would cost him.

He picked up a note he had gotten from GENT, sighing loudly as he looked at it. Right, a report, they wanted another audio recording…

He grabbed the tape recorder he had nearby, putting in a blank tape. He noticed the lights flicker for a moment, and the mechanic scoffed. “Stupid place will never function right…” Thomas made a mental note to himself to check the wiring later for the room.

“Progress report to Gent Home Office. Client: Joey Drew Studios.” Thomas spoke into the recorder. “Work continues to go somewhat steady. I’ve got Joey Drew Studios employee Wally Franks working under me in maintenance and monitoring for the Ink Machine.”

The lights flickered again, and he swore he heard something. Was it steam from the machinery? Sometimes the pipes and gears would make weird noises, great, just another thing for the list.

“As for the progress of the client’s project, Bendyland, work is going into using the Ink Machine to power it. Joey Drew seems to be under the assumption that ink is now a new power source or something. It’s not exactly a smart choice, but testing has shown that we were able to keep lights on and rides in testing were able to activate.”

Again, he heard the strange noise. It sounded almost like breathing? But Thomas wasn’t sure, uhg, maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. This place has him paranoid most of the time. Good thing Allison kept away from the lower areas, he didn’t want her seeing the projects down in these levels.

Speaking off…

“The work done on creating living cartoon characters continues to be complicated.” Thomas sighed as he rubbed his temples. “So far, the only cartoons that seem to be stable and not turn into the ink creatures known as ‘Searchers’ are the Boris the Wolf subjects.”

It felt colder all of a sudden, as the lights continued to flicker. Great, now the heating was going out.

“The work on the Butcher Gang is a joke, nothing ever seems to last more then a moment before coming a puddle. And Alice Angel seems to only be successful with one subject, but she doesn’t appear to look like a cartoon. More like a normal woman, but she is made of ink, and has horns coming from her head. She sounds exactly like the voice provided by voice actress Allison Conner.” 

He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Subject Alice is violent when near Allison or Joey. She now occupies Level 9 and seems content with staying there. She is docile, for the most part, and speaks, unlike the other subjects. Speaking of, as for the development of the cartoon character known as Bendy, it seems that he has gone missing in the studio after he escaped his holding cell in Bendyland.

Joey Drew and I have not seen him since he escaped last week, but employees in the construction zone have reported that he seems to be moving about through walls and the pipes. Samuel Lawrence from the music department has reported that he has appeared twice up on that floor. Three employees have been harmed since he has gone missing, claiming that he attacked them when they approached before he escaped. Bendy has not been reported since yesterday-”

The lights suddenly went completely off and Thomas cursed under his breath, moving to stand, until he felt something cold grab his wrist. He froze up on the spot, hearing the sound again, too close to his ear…

It was the sound of breathing, he could smell what he would later claim to be rancid ink, and it was like ice against his skin.

The light flickered for a third time and Thomas’ eyes widened as he stared at the intimidating figure that held his arm in a human-like hand, soaked in ink. It was only visible for a few seconds before the darkness returned, but he saw that what held him was Bendy, only… he was so much different from the last time Thomas saw him.

Employees had said that Bendy looked almost nothing like the cartoon character that had been running around before he was locked away in Bendyland. They said he was tall, almost human-like in shape, with Bendy’s head on a neck he shouldn’t have. All they could see of his face was his wide grin, and it never changed expression, even when Bendy screeched and struck the poor employees to escape.

Thomas couldn’t move, he was practically paralyzed as he felt the grip tighten, something cold snaking up his arm and coating his feet to get up his leg…

He nearly screamed when he was pulled and thrown to the ground, knocked unconscious when his head collided with something hard.

–

Thomas groaned as he rolled onto his back, his head hurt and his vision was slightly blurry as he opened his eyes, seeing that the lights were once more back on.

His mouth and head felt like they were full of cotton as he tried to sit up. Blinking to get his vision returned to normal, the mechanic looked at his watch, seeing that it was nearly eleven at night, he had been out for four hours.

Then he noticed the large, black stain on his skin. He got to his feet, looking around at his office for any sign of that monstrous version of the devil darling. His desk was a mess, papers knocked askew, his tool box tipped over, the tape recorder had been clawed and stained in ink.

And sitting in all of the mess was a little Boris plush toy, a tear in its left arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	25. Pedal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dober and I were talking last night about adorable stuff with Bendy in the real world, like him loving books, having a library card, ect.
> 
> And then we got into a conversation about something really cute.
> 
> And now I’m writing about it for the beast son au which still needs a name!
> 
> On with the fic!

“Hey, Henry!” Bendy grinned as he bounced up and down in the shotgun seat of Henry’s truck. “Can I get a driver’s license?”

Henry blinked and looked over at Bendy when he came to a red light. “What? Bendy, you don’t need one.”

“But I want one! Drivin’ looks like all sorts of fun an’ I don’t remember ever bein’ able to drive in da cartoons!” The devil replied. “An’ now dat I’m a toon an’ not a big beast, I can fit inside!”

The artist sighed, shaking his head a little. “As interesting as it would be for you to drive, well… you’re on the short side.”

“Not in mah Ink Demon form!”

“You’re over eight feet tall and you’re mostly leg, it’s gonna be uncomfortable for you. Also, remember the last time you went Ink Demon in the car? You scared that poor old lady on that park bench.”

Bendy pouted, mumbling under his breath about it being an accident. “But I want a car!”

Henry chuckled at this response. “You want a license only so you can get a car?”

“Yeah! Da older kids from Linda’s class were tellin’ me about the cars they had! An’ I got to see one of ‘em in da parkin’ lot when school was done an’ it was red, an’ shiny, an’ I think it was called uhh… uhh… convertible!”

“Well… we’ll see, I’m sure we can figure out a way for you to drive.” Henry said as he started to drive once more, though he did catch the sparkle of curiosity and joy in the little cartoon’s big eyes.

Great, now he had to figure something out…

–

“Wally. This is… too much.” Henry mumbled, looking at what was right in the back of Wally’s family vehicle.

“Ah, it ain’t nothin’, Stein!” Wally grinned brightly, it could rival Bendy’s own. “My grandkids ain’t usin’ it anymore since they got a new one. All I had to do was clean it up and give it a touch up on the paint! A quick polish and it’s as good as new!”

“Think Bendy will fit in it?” The animator asked as he helped the former janitor take it out, gently setting it on the ground.

Wally let out a laugh. “Of course he will! You’re worryin’ over nothin’, Henry!”

“I know, I know.” Henry sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “But the little guy’s been on the edge of his seat for a while now, ever since I said I’d figure out what to do about the whole car thing.”

“Eh, he’ll love it, I’m sure of it. Where is the li’l guy anyway?”

“Grocery run with Linda. Should be back any minute now, he has no idea you’re here.”

The shorter man laughed once more. “Oooh, makin’ this a big surprise, eh?” He asked before seeing a car pulling up the drive way. He spotted Linda easily, and a set of horns and big eyes peeking over the dashboard. Bendy was out of the car the moment Linda put the car in park and he happily ran over, jumping right into Wally’s open arms.

“Uncle Wally!” Bendy cheered. “Whatcha doin’ here?”

“Well, I’m here for a big reason, short stack! Had to make a special delivery from my place to yours. Had to bring you a special gift, from your dad to you.” Wally replied.

Bendy blinked, looking confused before he turned his attention to Henry, who gestured to the ground. When he looked down, Bendy gasped loudly and scrambled out of Wally’s arms, running up to his gift.

It was a pedal car, red and white in color, shiny, and designed to be a convertible. He was practically vibrating like a rocket, ready to shoot up into the sky as his signature smile grew in size. “You got me a car!?”

“Yep, I told you I would.”

Bendy nearly screamed in joy as he hugged Henry’s legs, then getting into the car and started to work the pedals. He laughed as he started to steer himself around the yard and got onto the sidewalk.

“Well,” Linda smiled as she approached the two men, “and to think you were so worried that he wouldn’t like it, Henry. Don’t doubt yourself when it comes to Bendy.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember that in the future.” Henry nodded, watching Bendy go down the straight before he ran after him, shouting for him not to ‘drive’ out of sight. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	26. Valentine's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think I wouldn't write up something for Valentine's Day, especially after I've posted a new chapter several days in a row?
> 
> *snorts loudly*
> 
> Anyway, I'm gonna take a short break from writing these for a week or something, gotta work on Ink Spots and maybe some more stuff for Pulling Strings.
> 
> On with the fic!

Bendy yawned loudly as he carefully continued his task of cutting through red paper. He had been up since before dawn to work on his big surprise for his parental figures and he needed to get it done before their alarm goes off.

Today was Valentine’s Day, and it was a day of love! And not just romantic, it was for all sorts of love, like family stuff, from what Linda told him. Last year, when Bendy was still in his beast form, he had gotten a big box of chocolates and he loved it, but this year he wanted to give Henry and Linda gifts!

And from what his friends told him, lots of people liked cards, candy, flowers, jewelry and fancy clothes, and meals on this day.

Well… Bendy didn’t really have the money for candy and flowers, especially not for rich things, but he had lots of craft material and he was learning to cook.

He finished with cutting out the red heart for the large card he had made, gluing it onto the pink paper with his message written on it. Once he was done with that, he added glitter. A lot of it. Bendy was gonna end up sparkling for a bit cause of this, but that’s alright.

He held up his work, his grin more shiny than the paper in front of him before he left his room, heading down to the kitchen.

The little devil darling knew that Linda and Henry were still asleep and he was thankful for that as he changed form, becoming the Ink Demon. Bendy needed the height to see what he was gonna be cooking as he moved to grab dishes and food.

His talent in cooking was limited, but Bendy had learned how to make breakfast foods for himself when Henry and Linda were too busy with work to make him something. Bendy whistled to himself as he carefully cracked eggs into a mixing bowl, he had gotten so much better at this with his different hands, he only lost two eggs shells into the pancake mix!

Bendy happily mixed in chocolate and butterscotch chips into the mix before working on cooking up eggs and bacon. He happily growled with joy as he cooked up this breakfast for his parents, he even got the coffee maker started up so Henry had his morning coffee ready to go.

Speaking of Henry, he knew what the man had planned for today for his wife. He was going to have flowers to the house at noon, a beautiful bouquet of different flowers that had different meanings for love. Then, at six, they were going out for dinner and dancing, leaving Bendy alone at the house, but he didn’t mind. He loved when those two had time to themselves, he knew Henry had a lot of time to make up for because of the studio loops, and the man took every chance he could to show Linda how much he loved her.

Ah, not-so-young love, the demon snickered to himself as he flipped a pancake.

Bendy loudly whistled once more as he set two plates at Linda and Henry’s respected seats at the table, along with glasses for drinks, Henry’s favorite coffee mug, and syrup and butter. He heard the alarm go off upstairs, thankful for his very powerful hearing in this form, before he quickly started to dish up fried eggs and bacon on one plate, pancakes on the other.

He could hear Henry and Linda making their way downstairs, still waking up, when they spotted the Ink Demon in the kitchen, grinning at them with his hands behind his back.

“Bendy?” Linda asked, before noticing the display on the table and the dishes on the counter. “Aw, you made us breakfast?”

Bendy happily nodded as he approached them, giving them both a hug as he let out a happy growl. He gestured for them to take a seat before he moved to fill up Henry’s coffee mug.

“Heh, thanks, bud.” Henry nodded before he spotted the card sitting on the table. “Did you do all of this because of Valentine’s Day?”

He watched as Bendy transformed back into the little toon he normally appeared as, his cheeks a dark gray as he blushed. It was then that Henry noticed that the devil was covered in a lot of glitter. “Hehehe, well… Ya guys got me somethin’ real swell fer Valentine’s Day last year, so I thought I’d return da favor an’ show ya guys how much I love you two. I know, cornier than corn, but I’m a sweetheart like dat. Pun not intended.”

Linda laughed lightly and got up from the table, going over to give the little devil a kiss on the head, making his blush darken more. “Ah, come on, ew!” He laughed, gently swatting at her.

“Thank you, Bendy, this is so sweet of you.” She reached over, grabbing the card. There was a cute message about how much he loved them written on the bottom, along with an image of him made of a lot of glue and glitter on a red, cutout heart. “I’m going to have to vacuum your room later, aren’t I?”

“Mmm, maybe! But I think you should enjoy yer breakfast first! Made it all mahself!” Bendy laughed as he grabbed a plate he had left on the counter along with a glass of juice. “I’ll leave you two to yer mushy, kissy stuff! I’ve got cartoons ta watch!”

With that, Bendy happily skipped out of the room, not dropping a single bit of juice or food as he did. Linda smiled as she sat down, looking at her husband. She took his hand, giving it a squeeze as she leaned over. “Well, you hear him, he left us to our ‘mushy, kissy stuff’. Happy, Valentine’s Day, Henry.”

“Oh yes, I know. And I plan to take advantage of that.” Henry chuckled as he gave her a kiss on the lips. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Linda.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	27. Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dober sent me a sad prompt and I wrote it on tumblr, then never bothered to post it here! Whoops.
> 
> Gonna have a delay in posting more of these for a bit, moving to a new place and starting a new job does that. 
> 
> Warning: Minor body horror mentioned, character death mentioned 
> 
> On with the fic!

Henry gripped the pipe in his hands, waiting for the moment to sprint. His whole body burned in pain, his joints screaming for him to stop, his chest felt like it was crushed. Well, it should be crushed, considering that not too long ago he had taken the full strike of a roller coaster cart to it and he had felt every bit of pain before he died as his heart and lungs were punctured by his ribs.

Boris grabbed a hold of another cart, ready to throw it again, this was the last one, Henry knew that. Three carts and Boris’ chest would spit up ink, Henry’s done this song and dance so many times he knew what to do by heart.

The mutilated dog roared as he threw the cart in Henry’s direction, and instinct made the artist jump out of the way, even though it made his body ache. Boris bent over as his chest sprayed his inky blood out, chunky lumps falling to the ground. Henry rushed over, ready to bring down the pipe, even though he knew that it would be the end of his dear friend.

Except it didn’t happen, a giant hand grabbed his wrist, and Henry stared in horror at the wolf’s face. Boris was looking right at him, but the stitched eyes were gone, he was looking at pie cut ones now.

“Why couldn’t you save me, Henry?” Came the voice of Wally Franks from the wolf’s mouth. “Why didn’t ya keep me safe? Look what she did to me!”

Henry was suddenly thrown to the ground. He looked up to see that Boris was gone, replaced with Wally, his chest open, his eyes stitched shut, ink dripping from the wounds as he scowled. Behind the janitor he saw Susie, her face mutilated, Norman stood near her, his face completely missing, just a blank surface. Sammy was there too, his mouth looked like Bendy’s, his eyes too big. There were so many other people there behind the man, all deformed and changed.

“Look what  _he_  did to all of us!” Wally screamed, pointing a finger at Henry. “Look what he did to you.”

With fear, Henry lifted his hands, looking on in horror at the cartoon-like gloves and ink black arms he now had.

“Why couldn’t you save us, Henry?” He heard Bendy’s voice and looked up. The staff was gone, replaced with the Beast form of Bendy. “Why did you leave? If you had stayed… none of this would of happened!”

The last thing he saw was the large, clawed hand that swung at him and Henry gasped, eyes wide as he looked up at the dark ceiling.

He gagged on the air in his throat and panic set in, no, no, no! It felt like when he drowned in the ink, when Ink Demon would choke him to death! Stop, stop, he couldn’t breathe-!

“Henry!”

He felt hands on his face and he thrashed about, who was touching him!? Who was doing this, was it Alice?! Stop, leave him alone!

He felt something soft against his forehead, a familiar weight pressed on his body. Henry stopped moving and tried to focus, tried to remember where he was. He looked up and realized who was with him. It was Linda, she was sitting on his chest and she looked so worried, so scared.

“L-Linda…?” He wheezed out, finally finding his lost air.

“Henry, are you okay? You haven’t… you haven’t had a nightmare like this in a long time?”

With a shaky hand, he reached up and cupped her cheek. She was real, he could feel her warmth, she didn’t feel like an ink creature. This was Linda, his wonderful wife, and he was in bed. The studio… that was days ago, it hasn’t even been a week and already he was having nightmares…

“I’m okay…” He whispered, but she didn’t believe him.

Linda slipped off of him and laid next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You’re not, but I’m here, it’s alright… was it the studio?” He just nodded. “You’re not there, Henry, you’re home. You’re alive and no longer trapped there.”

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t save them all.” Henry hissed, his eyes hurt. He wasn’t a crying man, but the fact that he couldn’t help all his old coworkers, all those poor souls…

“You did your best, you tried so hard to do what you could.” Linda gently spoke, kissing his cheek. “You did all you could to save them. You stopped the cycle, you saved a few of them, you fixed Bendy. You did good.”

“… I could have tried harder, if I had been pushed a little h-”

She shook her head. “No, don’t think like that. You did enough.”

Henry laid there in the dark room, feeling Linda pressed close, her hand resting on his chest. He reached up and gently took it, giving it a small squeeze. This was going to affect him for a long time, but… at least Linda was here to help him along the way…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	28. Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written much for this au in a while, but he's something I wrote for my tumblr a while back that I never posted.
> 
> On with the fic!

Bendy found that being in his Ink Demon form did have its perks. It made going through doorways easier, he wasn’t always cramped in rooms, he didn’t block Henry and Linda, and he had more room on his bed when he slept. Sure, it did have some disadvantages, like when he scares the living daylights out of Henry when he doesn’t hear him coming, his issue with heavy breathing still, and the fact that he has to eat by… well… he either just presses the food to his teeth and it gets absorbed, or he opens his teeth just slightly, as far as he can. Henry told him that it looks like the Dark Puddles in there.

Still, the pros outweigh the cons in this situation.

But his favorite thing is that he is able to wear clothes!

In his beast form, he could only wear hats and scarves, everything else was so tiny. Oh, and sometimes he could wears socks, but only one shoe. But as the Ink Demon? Still one shoe and now one sock, but he could actually put on a shirt or a coat! And he could wear a five-fingered glove!

Linda and Henry had been nice enough to find him some clothes that would somewhat fit his eight-foot-plus tall body, and sort of fit on his strange, thin frame. He loved that they had gotten him clothes, but he couldn’t help himself as he snuck into their room.

Bendy’s grin grew as he approached the closet, opening it to take a look inside. He was on a mission for a specific set of clothes! He knew they had to be in here, he didn’t think Henry would just throw them away, even if they were ink stained!

If he could talk, he’d cheer as he pulled out a small, wrapped parcel that has the words ‘studio clothes’ written on it in Henry’s writing. Bendy didn’t know why Henry kept this outfit, especially after everything that happened while he wore it for three years, but sometimes you just need little reminders.

As carefully as he could with his mismatched hands, Bendy undid the string and the paper around the clothes and he grinned more, seeing that these were the clothes!

Maybe it was the toon instinct in Bendy, or the fact that now that his mind was clearer, he was a lot more like his childish self from years ago and on the big screen, but the devil wanted to play dress up in Henry’s old outfit for the longest time.

He pulled on the shirt, doing his best to button it. That was hard to do when one of his hands was rather big and bulky. Once it was on and he got his bow tie to stick out of the opened collar at the top, he worked on getting the pants on next.

This was… easier said than done for him, jeez, he never understood how Sammy could do it after the man could return to a human-like form! Pants are impossible for someone covered in ink and had a clubbed-like foot! He growled as he tried to get his left leg through the pant leg, before tumbling and falling backwards.

He grunted, sitting up as he rubbed the back of his head. Dangit!

Bendy nearly jumped three feet in the air when he heard the door to the room open and he started to make a portal in the floor to escape, only to be caught by Henry. They both stared at one another in silence and he saw that Henry slowly raised an eyebrow.

“Uhh… whatcha doing in here, buddy?” Henry asked, looking more amused than anything else. “Are those my old clothes from the studio?”

The demon shook his head before he just nodded, yeah, no, he couldn’t lie and get out of this, it’s pretty obvious that these were Henry’s.

“Are you playing dress up or something?”

There was another nod as Bendy moved to stand up, trying to get the pants on still. Henry approached and started to help him. “Would be easier if you just did it slower. There we go. Wanna tell me why you’re playing around with these old things?”

He got a shake of a head in reply. “I thought so,” Henry chuckled as he moved to get the suspenders on for Bendy. The clothes obviously didn’t fit. Bendy was scrawny and lanky, and the pants didn’t even cover all of his calves from how high up they were on the demon. But Bendy looked pleased as peaches as he moved to look at the long mirror in the room.

If someone had told Henry back in August, when he was running for his life from this demon, that said demon would be dressed in his old clothes and looking like a child who just got a new toy, Henry would call them crazy.

–

Linda stepped into the kitchen, a few grocery bags in her arms. She found Henry and Bendy sitting at the kitchen table, playing Go Fish, which wasn’t too unusual with these two. But what caught her attention was that Bendy was in Henry’s old clothes.

She looked at her husband for an answer and Henry shrugged. “I don’t know, I think it just makes him happy, but I don’t think he even knows either. Got any threes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	29. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking with Dober about something I had in mind about how Henry escapes the loops in the Beast Bendy au, and I figured that in order to end a fantastical story, you need to introduce an element of reality.
> 
> Here’s what I came up with.
> 
> On with the fic!

It’s been at least twelve loops since Henry last realized that he was stuck in a story, he knew everything and he was aware of what’ll happen when he steps foot in that kitchen.

He looked around the living room, the bright colors were always a welcome, no matter how many times he saw them. The sepia and black were getting really… annoying. Beyond that, actually.

Shaking his head, Henry needed to focus, he had to do this.

He remembered the last time he could remember a loop that he needed to break out of this story. He had discussed a million and one ideas with Boris, who sat confused, but supportive. Henry had finally decided on something that may or may not end this nightmare.

The world was a story, a fictional story that involved real people playing parts without any awareness of their true selves. Real people who were now fictional, and Henry was the only one who knew he was a character in the story.

He was the weird link between reality and fiction, and he wasn’t sure if Joey knew this. Joey never made any mention to it, never really changed anything, unless if he was the reason why Henry forgot he was stuck in this hell, or giving him the nightmare flashbacks in order to spice things up.

But if Joey was unaware, then Henry could execute his plan.

The one good thing about being under this strange ‘spell’ that his old friend put him under, Henry couldn’t speak until he stepped foot into the studio. Joey was completely unaware of him until he stepped into the kitchen, so this gave the animator full range to move about for as long as he wanted without being noticed.

He remembered once he spent probably an hour just looking over Joey’s storyboards and cork board. He did everything he could to avoid seeing the man. At least he knew that in the real world he could see his reflection again. Henry looked perfectly clean, just as he did the day this whole thing started, yet he knew that just moments before he looked a mess.

Quietly, Henry stepped into Joey’s bedroom, digging into a dresser to find something, anything that could hold onto the items he needed for his plan. He nearly grinned when he found an old canvas bad under a pile of slacks. This should work perfectly for what he needed.

Next, he stepped into the living room and Henry made a beeline for the shelf by the door.

Sitting on it were the real totems, not the clearly-drawn ones he had collected over and over again. The bottle of ink was real glass, still full of ink from so long ago. The gear and wrench were one-hundred percent metal, not metal-like. The record was worn, but it still read ‘The Lighter Side of Hell’ on it, mentioning Sammy’s name. He took these four items down carefully, setting them in the bag. 

Next, he grabbed the book,  _The Illusion of Living_. He had flipped through it a few times, not a fan of it’s contents. He knew Joey published a book, he had read the one that was sold, but it was just stuff about the animation industry. No, this copy was exclusively for Joey, for what he did with the Ink Machine, the studio. This went into the bag as well.

The last totem was the Bendy doll. Henry carefully picked it up, it was actually a really cute toy, even he had one at home. The devil toy smiled happily up at him and Henry sighed silently.

‘Don’t worry, Bendy, I’ll fix all of this and get you out of there.’

The doll went into the bag and Henry turned his attention to the television. Joey watched the story from there, he knew it, he had figured it out ages ago. Approaching it, he gave the thing a good kick, causing the screen to glitch, showing that it was displaying static over the images. He ruined the reception, would probably take Joey a bit to get it fixed where he could see Henry’s adventure clearly.

Good, that bought him some time to leave the real totems on the podiums. With that, Henry made his way to the kitchen.

He was quick to step behind the breakfast counter as Joey gave his speech, setting Henry into the story. He had enough freedom to hold onto the bag, but Henry knew that his feet would take him into the studio.

The animator prayed that Joey wouldn’t see the bag.

“There’s something that I need to show you.” Joey spoke, gesturing to the door. Henry swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly feeling nervous, sick, as his feet carried him to the death trap that waited for him. He spared a glance, seeing that Joey turned away to the sink.

Henry stepped through the door and was plunged into a world of sketches and monsters. He went through the motions, his body naturally doing what his character was meant to do, find the Ink Machine Room, bring up the machine, then start the power.

Well, when the animator arrived to the Break Room, he began to place the totems in their correct spots. Book, wrench, gear, inkwell, record, doll, each item made him sense something was… different.

He wasn’t sure what it was, but something felt different about the air as he set the Bendy totem down. It became oddly silent, everything felt so still, and then he heard the typical sounds and Henry huffed.

Okay, that had to be a good sign.

Quickly, Henry ran to start up the pump, but when he exited the theater, the normal thumping in the pipes he heard were louder. He swore he heard a loud growl, reminded him of the Beast form of Bendy.

Now, only one thing left to do, encounter Bendy and see what changes there.

Henry made his way to the Ink Machine Room, seeing that the boards were there. Alright, time to do this…

He got within a foot of the doorway, and Bendy wasn’t there.

Oh. This… might be a bad-

He realized that Bendy was there, but standing by the controls for the lift for the machine. He was growling lightly, his head tilting in a questioning way, his grin shaking violently. Reminded Henry way too much of what Bendy did after he decapitated the Projectionist.

“Bendy?” He quietly questioned, before noticing that the gear totem was at Bendy’s feet.

The Ink Demon knew the ritual was performed differently.

Henry suddenly fell backwards when Bendy screamed, rushing forward and slamming into the wood. The boards actually cracked, nearly breaking off of the door frame with that attack.

A long arm reached at him as Bendy screamed again, the normal situation starting up as it should, with pipes bursting and ink running down the walls. Henry took this as his cue to run, and he did, making his way towards the exit. He was on autopilot, he didn’t even notice the faint glowing words of the walls.

At least, not until he fell and landed in the room several stories below. Henry was surprised to see his writing from previous loops showing on the walls. Was this a side effect of him using real objects for the ritual? He figured that if he used the real totems, things would change, this was not one of the things he expected. Neither was Bendy just standing there, but…

Well, he would just have to see what else changed in the story. After all, it’s been a while since it’s had a rewrite.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	30. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a little drabble for the Beast Bendy son au, something cute cause it’s been a while!
> 
> Inspired by a recent story by fullmetaldevil-blog where Sammy is a babysitter, but for this au, gonna have to make Wally a babysitter instead haha (since Sammy’s gone). I hope you don’t mind that I was influenced by your cute fic, but it gave me the kick in the pants to write something with Wally and Bendy hanging out! 
> 
> On with the fic!

Wally parked himself in front of the now-familiar Stein family home, adjusting the old paperboy cap on his head as he turned off the engine. He could see that Henry’s truck was still here, guess he got here just in time. Phew! He was worried he was gonna arrive late and miss them!

He had gotten a call two days ago from Henry who had asked if Wally could come down and babysit for the weekend. Apparently Tom and Allison were unable to and their neighbors were out of town, so that left the former janitor.

He happily agreed, his wife didn’t mind, got him out of the house for something other than work, anyway. He grabbed a small pack from the back seat and headed for the door, knocking on it. There was a loud slap against the door and he could hear a happy snarl from the other side.

If he had to guess, Bendy turned into one of his taller forms to look out the peephole. Wally grinned happily as the door opened and a normal-Bendy suddenly clung to his legs. “Heya, short stack!” Wally chuckled, patting the demon on the head, careful of his horns.

“Hiya, Wally!” Bendy replied, removing himself before grabbing the man’s hand, pulling him inside. Linda was there waiting for them and told Bendy to go head up to his room and clean it up for their guest, no need for the house to be a mess. Bendy nodded and scurried up the stairs.

“He’s in a good mood.” Wally said as Linda walked him to the kitchen.

“Yeah, but it’s gonna turn sour soon.” Henry replied from where he was putting away the last of the breakfast dishes. “He doesn’t really know that we’re heading out.”

Wally raised an eyebrow at this. “Whatcha mean by that? Ya guys didn’t tell him?”

“We tried.” Linda sighed softly. “But whenever we leave and can’t take him with us, he freaks out and fights. I fear he worries that we’re gonna just leave him behind or something. He’s gotten better about it when he’s left with the Conners or the neighbors, but he’s never been babysat by you, so you might be in for a time.”

“Ah, ain’t nothin’ to worry about, Lin!” The short man huffed, shaking his head. “I’ve got a batch of kids that did the same thing when they were just sprouts, mah grandkids can be the same! I’m sure I’ll survive a few days with him.”

“You’ve never seen a demon have a tantrum.” Henry replied.

“Don’t forget, Stein, I was in dat studio a lot longer then you! I’ve seen him freak out more than a dozen times!” Wally laughed and Henry rolled his eyes.

The trio talked for a few more moments, mostly about the trip the Steins were going on. It was for a family event on Linda’s side and since they weren’t really familiar with Bendy outside of being a cartoon character and not alive, they figured it would be wise to leave him home.

“Well, guess it’s time we should head out.” Henry spoke as he glanced at his watch. “I already packed up the truck when Bendy was still asleep, so he’s still unaware.”

Linda frowned softly, looking towards the living room where Bendy was now, too busy watching something on the TV. “Let’s tell him. Wally, just wait here for a moment.”

Wally raised an eyebrow before shrugging, taking a seat in a kitchen chair, hearing the quiet talk from the living room. He couldn’t quite make it out until there was a loud shout of ‘NO! WHY CAN’T I GO!?’ from Bendy. He looked towards the doorway, seeing Bendy clinging to Henry like a koala, screaming as the artist tried to pull him off.

“It’s not fair! Why can’t I go! I wanna go wit’cha!” Bendy shouted as he was finally pried off. “Is it cause I’m scary?” He asked, his eyes wide like a kicked puppy’s, they even had inky tears in them.

Henry sighed through his teeth before looking at Linda for help. “Well, Bendy, it’s not that, but this is something that is happening for my family. And while you are my family, I don’t think my relatives are going to be keen on seeing a living cartoon character.”

“Then dress me up like a human kid! I’ve pulled it off before!”

“Sorry, bud,” Henry sat him down on the couch, “but it’s mostly for your own safety. And besides, you can hang out with Wally, you like the guy, and he’s gonna be a lot of fun, probably more so than Tom and Allison usually are.”

Bendy loudly sniffed and wiped at the area of his face where he should have a nose, probably for effect. He whimpered and held out his arms for a hug. Henry was happy to give him one before pulling away, with a little effort since Bendy tried to cling to him again.

Good byes were said, though Bendy’s were extra sad since he was a cartoon and a bit dramatic, and he and Wally watched Henry and Linda pull out of the driveway, heading down the street and out of sight. Wally glanced at Bendy, seeing the demon with his face pressed flat against the window.

“So, uhh… is there anythin’ ya want to d- Gah!” The former janitor suddenly jumped away as Bendy started to melt into a thick, goopy pile next to him. “B-Bendy?! Are you okay?!”

There was a horrible whine in response as the large blob of Bendy suddenly vanished through the floor, slipping through it like a Searcher did when attacked. Henry didn’t say anything about Bendy doing this kinda thing! He knew the toon could now transform between his three forms, but this was new! He didn’t even recall ever seeing this inky blob form before!

Oh no, oh no! He couldn’t call the Steins, and he wasn’t about to just drive after them! He had to find where Bendy went and get him back to normal! With a bit of effort, Wally found the door to the basement and looked all over in the room, finding no trace of Bendy.

Where could he have gotten to???

Then he thought back on what happened, the way Bendy vanished… it was like when the Ink Demon went through portals in the walls and floors. Did… he teleport to another room? Glancing up, Wally noticed something at the stairwell, something he hadn’t seen in quite sometime. It made him want to cover his eyes and cower in fear on instinct.

Inky trails were slowly making their way down the walls and stairs of the stairwell. Swallowing the thick lump he suddenly had in his throat, the engineer quietly went up the steps.

“Bendy..?” He quietly asked, seeing that the walls and doors were covered in the moving lines. He could hear loud, yet muffled, noises from a door at the end of the hall, the one almost completely black.

Bendy’s room.

Feeling his heart beating hard in his chest, Wally approached the door and opened it, finding it unlocked. Inside, the room was dripping with ink from the lines, strange waves of it were floating in the area above the bed, where the Ink Demon laid.

For so long, Wally had feared this creature, knowing that being Boris kept him safe, but that still had him worried. Bendy was unpredictable at times, even in the loops, he could have attacked the wolf at any time.

But right now, Wally was watching Bendy screaming into his pillow, kicking his mismatched feet in annoyance and anger at being unable to go with his parental figures. Bendy was nearly thirty years old, a full-on demon with two terrifying forms, yet here he was, acting like a three-year-old child who didn’t get the toy he wanted.

If Wally wasn’t nervous of Bendy in this form, even acting like this, he would have burst out laughing at the sight. Stepping into the room, he walked to the bed, hearing a very loud, angry growl from Bendy.

Oh no, he wasn’t going to act like this! Wally’s dealt with this sorta thing from his kids and grandkids and he didn’t take it from them, so he’s not taking it from a demon!

“Alright, mister!” Wally gave Bendy a shove, rolling him onto his back. The toon seemed surprised before he snarled, as if to ask ‘what’s the big idea’. “Don’t you give me dat tone! I don’t care if you have the power to kill me or whatever, but there ain’t no need to act like a brat!”

Bendy looked at him, making a confused sound. He huffed and suddenly changed form, becoming his beast self, growling right in Wally’s face. The man shuddered, his eyes wide… no! No, he was not going to back down to Bendy, not even in this form! He’s survived teenagers, he can survive an upset devil darling.

“Well, if you’re gonna act like this, then I’m outta here!” Wally announced, pushing at the large face, stepping back towards the door. Bendy tilted his head, where was he going?

“I’m gonna head out and grab somethin’ to eat, you can come along with me, but only if you calm down and stop actin’ like a rude kid.” The engineer stated, giving a shrug.

Bendy stood there, tilting his head slowly, a confused growl coming from that large mouth before Wally watched with wide eyes as Bendy changed form. He was pouting, his arms crossed. “Where ya goin’…?”

“To McDonald’s, we’ll get ya a nice burger or somethin’, and maybe we’ll go to the park. But only if you calm down.”

The toon looked bothered before he sighed, nodding. Wally waited at the doorway to the room as Bendy threw on a disguise of sorts. It was kinda funny to see him dressed like a child for chilly, fall weather, even putting on a hat to cover his horns, a turtleneck keeping his floating head from being noticed too much.

Once Bendy was ready, Wally took him out to the truck and got Bendy in, then himself. The drive through town was quiet, outside of the little devil playing with the radio. When they arrived at McDonald’s, Wally picked up Bendy, carrying him inside, like he was a child. He remembered Henry having done this once during a visit, and it helped hide Bendy’s face from most people.

After orders were placed and the food grabbed, the former janitor sat down at a table in a corner, away from others, giving Bendy his food. He watched the demon look at his burger, pouting still.

He sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “Ben, what’s up? Are ya really this upset ya couldn’t go?”

“No.” Bendy replied, taking a bite of his food after moment.

“Then why are ya poutin’ and bein’ a bit of a pain in the neck?”

He got a huff and a small glare. “I’m not, I’m just… mmm…”

“That doesn’t tell me spit, kid. Come on, talk to me. You use to chat with me back in the studio, yeah?” Wally smiled a little, trying to come off as more relaxed.

Bendy looked up at him and picked up a fry, putting it into his mouth. “I just… I don’t like Henry leavin’ for a long time. I get worried he ain’t gonna come back, dat somethin’ will happen an’ I can’t help him.”

Wally blinked, but smiled. “I see, but that’s no reason to act like that.”

“But I gotta! I want ‘em to know dat I don’t want ‘em to go! Or at da very least, I’d like Henry an’ Linda to take me wit’ ‘em so I can stay close.”

“So, you’re just worried? That’s sweet, Bendy, but ya gotta understand that you don’t have to be around them all the time.” He got a fry flicked at his forehead for that.

“I know that!” Bendy huffed, turning his head away, “But I still wanna go anyway!”

Wally watched him before looking around, then back to him. “Are you also worried about what people think of you?”

This got Bendy looking at him again, his white face flushed gray as he looked down at the table instead. “I… yeah. I mean… I can’t really may mahself look like a human, an’ a lot of people freak out at da sight of me, so I… can kinda understand why Linda didn’t take me to see her family. After some of Henry’s family’s reactions to me, it’s probably best to wait or somethin’. Still…”

“Well, if they’ve got a problem with you, that’s their loss. I know that lots of kids like ya, and some adults are warmin’ up, yeah? Heck, Linda told me all about the day you got to go to school! Oh, and you know how my family likes you, remember? And when I took ya to Coney Island? A lot of them sure liked ya.”

Bendy smiled a little. “Those people from the sideshow sure were swell about me… I can see why Linda an’ Henry left me wit’ ya, but, uh, do you think next time I can go? When they think it’s okay?”

“Absolutely! Heck, wanna know a secret?” Wally leaned in, Bendy doing the same with wide eyes. “I know Henry gets upset when he can’t take ya places. But don’t tell him I know! Allison told me this cause she learned it from Linda!” He winked and Bendy snickered at this.

Bendy was still a bit bummed out throughout the rest of the day, but Wally did his best to keep Bendy in good spirits. They finished lunch, after a small fry-flicking fight, and went to the park where Bendy played with some kids he knew.

Then after that, Wally took him to the library, where Bendy proudly showed off the library card he had. Henry had warned him that the little demon was always looking for a chance to show off the card he had gotten with his name on it.

From there, they returned to the Stein home and spent the rest of the afternoon playing some of Bendy’s board games and watching cartoons on TV. By the time Bendy had gone to bed, Wally was exhausted, but happy that he got Bendy to be in a better mood. Heh, it took Tom the whole weekend to get Bendy to appear as a toon again the first time he did this, took Wally about twenty minutes!

He nearly jumped at the sound of the phone, getting up the answer it. “Hello?” He asked.

“Hey Wally, it’s Henry.” Came the reply. “How are things there? We just arrived, long drive, but it went well.”

Wally grinned. “Good to hear! Ah, things here are swell!”

“Are you telling the truth? Or are you trying to keep me from worrying?”

“No, no! Things are good! I got Bendy to talk to me, we spent the day together, had some fun, he got mac ‘n cheese for dinner, an’ now he’s in bed. I think he’s sleepin’ in your guys’ bed, but he was dozin’ off on the couch.”

There was relieved sigh from the other line. “Good to hear, I was really worried about him, poor guy is still dealing with all the stuff from the studio.”

“I know, but he’s tryin’, and he just needs somethin’ to take his mind off of worryin’ about you guys.”

“Yeah. But we’ll be back in three days. Hopefully he’ll keep bein’ good with you.”

Wally chuckled. “Don’t worry! I’ve got things planned for him, gonna take him into the city, to the museum! Got into a conversation about dinosaurs today and now he wants to see them!”

Henry chuckled softly. “Good to hear on that. Well, I’ll let you go, gotta go mingle with Linda’s family for a bit before bed. Talk to you tomorrow.”

“Yep, talk to you tomorrow, Henry!” Wally hung up and smiled, shaking his head as he went to make himself comfortable on the couch for the night. Heh, Henry had nothing to worry about, Bendy was pretty much exactly like his own kids, this weekend will be a piece of cake.

And Tom’s gonna owe him fifty bucks for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been in my drafts for weeks cause I got stuck, but this is the best I can come up with, haha.
> 
> Might do the museum trip as a later drabble, could be fun! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
